


Forced Mating

by shantie84



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shantie84/pseuds/shantie84
Summary: Toga, Inuyasha's only son, must travel to the feudal era to bring his parents together. His three oldest sisters' lives are on the line so Toga will get his parents to mate by any means necessary. Even if it means by force.





	1. Chapter 1

Toga ran with all his might. Him and his whole family were on there way to finally meet his grandparents when three of his sisters all of a sudden disappeared. His mother had become so lost in her grief that his father had no choice, but to stay by her side to make sure she didn't hurt herself or the baby she was carrying and had sent him to find out what had happened. They just had simply vanished right before their very eyes.  


As he ran Toga reflected on what had happen earlier that night.

"Where is your father?" the yokai flea, Myoga shouted as he came bounding into the current family house. He instantly heard the horrid wails of Toga's mother coming from his parents bedroom. Toga's ears flatted against his head. He could barely handle the anguish that was obvious in his mother's voice.

"He's with mom. Izayoi, Minako and Emako just faded away right before our eyes. He's afraid she might do something in her mental state."

"Nothing compares to the love a mother has for her children," Myoga stated solemly. "A good mother will even give up her mate to protect her children."

"I assume you know how this happened."

"There was a shock wave that came from the Bone Eater well. Something has happened in the past that apparently has caused your three eldest sisters to disappear."

"What?" Toga asked a little in shock.

"You must go there and travel through the well so see what happened."

"Why do I have to go? Are you going to come with me?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I already exist in that time. If I come into contact with my past self the fabric of time could very well tear. You don't yet exist during that time so you can go back and hopefully correct what has happened."

"What makes you think I can even travel through the well?" Toga couldn't believe he was going back to the past where his parents had met. He remembered hearing stories from his parents and older sisters about the feudal era. Apparently it was a dangerous time for both yokai and humans. Primitive yokai and humans were constantly hunting each other. The more civilized yokai almost never hunted humans, but thanks to the more primitive yokai the humans began killing all yokai indiscriminately out of fear.

When he finally reached the shed that housed the well he could tell the residents were asleep. Upon entering Toga shed his modern clothes and adorned the traditional men's clothing his father had kept from that era along with his uncle's sword. Myoga told him that it was the only sword they had that could rival Tessaiga though the sword's identity had to be kept secret. Toga could only use it if he had no other choice for they did not know what the consequences would be if the sword was discovered. After tucking his clothes in a safe hiding place Toga put on his camo backpack and approached the well. To his utter surprise he could see the night sky on the other side.

"Guess Myoga was right," Toga said before jumping in. Moments later he found himself in the feudal era. "The air is so clean here." Toga took a moment to admire the scenery. "I see why she stayed." He then began sniffing the air and discovered that the group was close. With inhuman speed Toga began running in the direction of Keade's village. Dawn was just breaking when he reached the village. A little ways into the village Toga caught sight of a familiar hanyou exiting a hut and taking off towards the forest. "Found them." Toga rushed to the hut and went inside. He was met with the inhabitants still asleep. After a quick check he found his target and began shaking her to wake up. Still half sleep Kagome's eyes were only registering the outline of a male with dog like ears.

"Inuyasha why are you waking me up so early?"

"I'm not Inuyasha," came a foreign voice to Kagome's ears. She instantly bolted out of her sleeping bag so see who had invaded their hut. Shippo yelped as he was unceremoniously tossed off of his place on Kagome's chest. Kagome and Shippo were shocked to see a tall young man with brown eyes and short brown hair with dog ears sticking out.

"You're a hanyou!" Kagome exclaimed as she stared at his ears.

"What's going on?" Sango mumbled as she and Kilala began to wake up followed by Miroku. Toga's eyes went wide for a second after seeing Sango. It shocked him to see how much Sango looked like his mate. Toga couldn't help but smiled to himself before returning his attention back to Kagome. Even though his mate was still very young he could tell she was going to grow up to look just like Sango.

"Another hanyou!" Shippo shouted as he jumped in front of Kagome in an attempt to protect his sudo-mother. "What do you want?" Toga smiled fondly at the little kit. This was a Shippo he never got to meet in his time. When he was born Shippo had already grown into an adult kitsune.

"My name is Toga and I came from the same future as Kagome." Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important," Toga said dodging the question. "What is important is that something happened in this time period that caused our time period to change, Whatever has happened has caused my three eldest sisters to disappear. I have come to investigate what has happened and try to correct it."

"Another person from the future." Miroku softly said to himself as he stared at Toga. "There are hanyou in the future?"

"We are in quite an abundance actually," Toga said proudly. "In our time yokai have come to mix in a great deal with humans. As time went on and modern civilization began to arise yokai had to assimilate, go into hiding or die. Most pure yokai have died, but it was common for ones who were able to assimilate to find human mates so there are more hanyou then pure yokai now."

"So the need for demon slayers really did end," Sango said as she absorbed what Toga was saying.

"Not really," Toga interjected. "Sango, your bloodline still exist in our time. In fact your descendants have been under my family's protection ever since this time period. It is your descendants that took out the yokai that couldn't adapt to the changing world and it is them that keep the remaining yokai from disrupting the world."

"So I will have children one day." A sweet and loving expression came across Sango's face.

"Do you know how many children she bares or who the father is?" Miroku asked earnestly. With a sad smile Toga shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can not give any of that information. To give information about Sango's offspring or who their father was would jeopardize the future. All I can say is that Sango does bring children into the world and her bloodline thrives to my day." Miroku face fell a little at not getting the confirmation that it was his children that Sango bares. Sango couldn't help the feeling of pride knowing that even though her village was destroyed their practice and even her blood line still managed to survive all the way into Kagome's time.

"I wonder if I make it to your time," Shippo inquired to himself. "I bet you can't tell me that can you?"

"Correct," Toga confirmed.

"Sorry Shippo," Kagome said as she stroked Shippo's hair affectionately. "But at least this means that we are destined to defeat Naraku."

"Only if you do what you all are destined to do," Toga interjected sadly. "Things have been slowly changing in our time since the shock wave happened that wrapped around the Earth. If I don't get whatever that is suppose to happen back on track you all may not end up defeating Naraku. I was told whatever happened is centered around you guys." Toga paused and stepped closer to Kagome. He couldn't help but notice how beautifully innocent she was. He wasn't use to seeing the glow of innocence behind his mother's eyes. The Kagome he knew had wisdom and knowledge glowing behind her eyes along with the love that only a mother held. "Please allow me to join you until I have found what has happened and fixed it."

"I'm okay with it if everyone else is," Kagome answered with a smile.

"I don't see a problem with it," Sango agreed.

"Me neither," Miroku agreed as well.

"Toga seems like a nice guy so I'm okay with him joining," Shippo added happily. "At least he seems like a better hanyou then Inuyasha."

"What was that you damn runt?" came Inuyasha's annoyed voice from the entrance to the hut. He held half a dozen freshly caught fish hanging over her shoulder. Inuyasha quickly turned his glare to Toga who was standing next to Kagome. "And who the fuck are you?"

"This is Toga," Kagome answered as she stepped forward to Inuyasha. "He is from my time and has come to fix something that apparently went wrong in this era."

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" Inuyasha argued. "You're a fucking idiot if you think I'm going to allow him to join us."

"Excuse me, but who voted you leader of this group?" Kagome's shot back.

"You can't be so damn naïve Kagome to believe every sob story you hear!" Toga was taken aback by the way Inuyasha was treating Kagome. No one was ever allowed to speak to his mother in such a disrespectful manner. Toga had never even heard his own father raise his voice to her let alone curse at her. Apparently he had calmed down a great deal over the next four hundred years. Or maybe it was maturity that he would gain? Either way something inside Toga snapped and he found himself standing in front of his father's past self. Effectively blocking Inuyasha's view of Kagome. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"You disrespect this woman by raising your voice to her." Toga's voice was low and gruff with a hint of aggression. Inuyasha dropped the fish he was carrying and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"So you wanna fight?"

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha face instantly kissed the ground. Toga couldn't help the shock that took over when he saw his father hit the ground.

"Damn you wench."

"Toga, you are more then welcomed to join us in our search for Naraku," Kagome stated with authority as she picked up the fish from the ground. "We all were planning to head out after breakfast. Will you be ready to go by then?"

"I'm ready now," Toga said smiling as he pulled on his backpack strap. Kagome smiled back and directed him to sit next to her as they prepared the breakfast. After a few minutes the subjugation spell wore off and Inuyasha posted himself behind them, staring daggers at Toga. "Don't mind Inuyasha," Kagome said to Toga quietly. "He has his reasons for his attitude."

"There is no reason for him to speak to you the way he does," Toga responded gruffly. "In my family my father never raises his voice to my mother let alone curse at her."

"What's your family like?" Shippo inquired curiously.

"My father is yokai and my mother is human. I'm the first son of thirteen children."

"Thirteen!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's a lot of children."

"Not really," Toga said with a weary smile. "They've been together for five hundred years so having thirteen children in that long of a time isn't really a lot."

"Wait your mother is human and yet she's over five hundred years old?" Sango asked in astonishment. "How is that possible."

"Dad and mom completely bonded themselves to each other," Toga explained. "If a yokai and human completely bonds themselves to each other the mated pair live as long as the more powerful mate lives. It was my parents that discovered this since they were the first yokai and human mated pair to completely bond to one another. Not too long after this was discovered yokai and human mated pairs everywhere began completely bonding."

"How do yokai perform this bonding?" Kagome couldn't help but ask. Toga stared at his future mother for a moment. He remembered when he was just a small pup how he would play mark the female members of his family including his mother. For male yokai children it's common for them to play mark the females in the family as an innocent form of practice. In fact when Toga was a young pup he would mess with his father by play marking his mother whenever his dad would try to be affection towards her and since Inuyasha wasn't aware of Toga's relationship to him the opportunity to mess with his father was too good to pass up.

"Here I'll show you," Toga said and Inuyasha's back when ridged. Toga positioned himself to kneel infront of Kagome. "Right when a male yokai has released his seed into his female he puts his fangs on the part of her neck the meets the shoulder like this." While locking eyes with Inuyasha, Toga gently placed his mouth over where Kagome's neck met her shoulder, his fangs clearly sticking out for Inuyasha to see. For a micro second he applied pressure before removing his mouth. He could hear a low growl coming from Inuyasha. Toga then tilted his head to present his neck and shoulder. "The female would then bite the male in the same place as he bit her and the two would drink each other's blood as she received his seed."

"Wow," Kagome said blushing as she pressed her hand against the part where Toga's mouth was.

"I've lost my appetite," Inuyasha announced before leaving the hut. Everyone stared in astonishment as Inuyasha's retreating form.

"He's never not had breakfast before," Sango stated in amazement.

"He's just mad that another male was touching Kagome," Shippo informed with a teasing smirk. "You all couldn't hear it but he was growling the entire time Toga was showing us how Yokai mark their mates."

"Why hasn't he mated and mark you already then?" Toga asked in feigned ignorance.

"What?" Kagome's exclaimed at Toga's sudden question. "I'm not Inuyasha's mate." Kagome's face suddenly turned sorrowful as she looked away from Toga. "He's in love with Kikyo." Toga's eyes turned cold and deadly at the sound of Kikyo's name.

"That bitch is dead though." Kagome's eyes widen at the lethal undertone in Toga's voice.

"Yes, but you know of Kikyo?"

"That bitch tried to kill my mother more then once," Toga seethed. "She is greatly hated by many yokai."

"Why is she so hated?" Miroku questioned as he finished eating his breakfast. Toga looked at Miroku and contemplated whether or not he should divulge that information. He quickly decided against it. He could smell that his father was close by. Close enough to hear their conversation if Inuyasha chose to listen in.

"Depending how this all goes I might be able to tell you, but sadly I can't right now."

"I understand, but we should get going," Miroku said as he began to stand. "Inuyasha is going to get grumpier then usual if we don't start heading out to find Naraku."

"You're right," Kagome agreed and the group began getting ready to head out.


	2. Chapter 2

A week into their travels Toga had successfully assimilated himself into the group. During the day they would travel and stop once or twice to eat. They would all eat whatever Kagome had packed in her backpack, but when they stopped for the night Inuyasha and Toga would hunt for dinner. Separately of course. Toga had learned that his father's competitive streak was even worse when he was younger. Inuyasha would either try to catch more then Toga or catch a bigger animal. Toga had to admit that he found it humorous that his father was competing with him for alpha even if Inuyasha didn't know Toga was his son. This night Inuyasha had showed up with a rather large bore while Toga had caught a few rabbits.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed when Inuyasha presented his catch. "You've been either catching too much food or the food is too big! It's wasteful! We'll never be able to finish that bore tonight along with the proper amount of rabbits Toga caught!"

"We can just carry whatever wasn't eaten," Toga suggested. "I'll carry it in my backpack so you don't have to."

"You don't have to carry all that meat just because, once again, Inuyasha hunted for too much food."

"You're the only other one with a backpack and I would never allow a lady to carry so much in my presence." Kagome's face instantly turned from one of annoyance to one of affection.

"You're so sweet Toga. Thank you." Toga glanced at his father to see him watching their exchange obviously frustrated and annoyed. Toga didn't understand why his father hadn't claimed his mother yet. In fact at times Inuyasha acted as if he couldn't care less about Kagome, but yet he was possessive of her. It was clear to him that Kagome had deep feelings for Inuyasha though. The way she was constantly trying to placate him. Even when they encountered some hostile yokai it was his form that her eyes locked on during battle. The bitch miko was dead so what was stopping Inuyasha from claiming Kagome?

"Fucking whatever," Inuyasha cursed before tossing the bore to Sango and Miroku and returning back to the forest.

"And he's off to pout again," Shippo commented off handedly.

"Why does he treat you like that?" Toga questioned her. "And why do you allow it? You're so much better then that."

"Toga," Kagome sighed his name sadly before turning her attention to the direction Inuyasha had left. "How would you feel if you got word that the woman you loved might still be alive?"

"What?" Toga gasped in shock.

"Before you joined us we had come across Kikyo's shikigamis," Kagome's began explaining. "Inuyasha is both sad and confused. He doesn't understand that since it seems Kikyo is still alive, why hasn't she contacted him?" Realization hit Toga like an avalanche. This was the reason why his three eldest sisters disappeared. Kikyo was suppose to have been killed by Naraku during the battle at Mt. Hakurei, but somehow that got changed. It was during this time that his father had claimed his mother and impregnated her with his three sisters. Because Kikyo somehow lived that pushed back the timeline of when his parents had gotten together thus terminating the existence of Izayoi, Minako and Emako. Toga knew he had to do something to get his parents back on track and bring back his sisters.

"What an idiot," Toga exclaimed before handing his freshly skinned rabbits to Kagome. "I'll be right back."

"Wait Toga!" Kagome yelled after him, but Toga was already gone. His father's scent was still strong so Toga knew he hadn't gone far. Toga eventually found Inuyasha sitting by a calm river.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha called over his shoulder.

"I came to find out just what your problem is," Toga responded as he crossed his arm over his chest. "You're acting like a complete idiot and I can't seem to figure out why."

"Why would you care?" Inuyasha shot back as he turned to face Toga.

"I care about Kagome and your attitude towards her upsets her."

"Why the fuck do you care about Kagome so much? You've only been with us a week and yet you're constantly trying to kiss up to her!"

"Why wouldn't I be kind to a wonderful woman like her?" Toga countered. "What I don't get is why you're chasing a woman who's not even your damn mate."

"What are you fucking talking about, my mate? Of course she's not my mate! I never marked her!" Toga finally understood what was really going on between his parents. His father didn't know that Kikyo was not his destined mate. He had not yet been privy to the information of how yokai find their mates and since Kagome was a human from the future there was no way she would know either. Toga knew he had to get Inuyasha to realize that Kagome was his destined mate, but how?

"Since you care more about this Kikyo then you won't mind me going after Kagome." A dark expression suddenly came over Inuyasha face. If Inuyasha didn't know how yokai found their mate then he wouldn't find it odd if another yokai went after Kagome. He knew in this time Koga was trying to lay claim onto Kagome so having another rival might push Inuyasha into realizing that Kagome was actually his mate.

"Stay away from Kagome." Toga laughed at the obvious possessiveness in Inuyasha's voice. "What's to damn funny?"

"You are!" Toga answered still laughing. "Why in the world would you care that I want Kagome as my mate if you're pursuing that lump of clay?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide at Toga's statement. Inuyasha knew that if what Toga said was true, then why did he care so much? "Well while you're standing there contemplating your precious Kikyo I'll be spending time with Kagome. The miko that's actually alive. A female as desirable as her I'm sure attracts many male suitors." Toga then raced back to camp leaving a slightly confused Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at the spot Toga had been. A hundred thoughts were swimming in his mind. Why did he get so worked up every time a male paid attention to Kagome? Whenever the flea bag Koga came around proclaiming Kagome to be his woman, Inuyasha always became protective and possessive. Lately Koga hadn't been around so Inuyasha didn't have to bother about him, but with Toga around Inuyasha felt as if he had to prove himself to Kagome that he was the better of the two. Toga was a lot smoother then Koga though. He was managing to gain Kagome's affections without her even knowing it. She never got nervous or anxious around Toga like she did whenever Koga came by.

After thinking everything over for a bit and deciding that it was Kagome's choice and that he needed to focus on finding Naraku, Inuyasha made his way back to camp. When he arrived he was greeted with the sight of Toga singing with Kagome in his arms. Instantly Inuyasha's blood began to boil.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he mumbled as he approached the group.

"That song is beautiful," Sango gushed once Toga was done singing. "You're such a good singer Toga."

"Thanks, I get it from my mom," Toga said blushing slightly. "She has a good singing voice too."

"I didn't know you were a good singer too Kagome," Shippo complimented happily.

"Yes, how are we just finding this out?" Miroku questioned with a smile.

"You were singing too Kagome?" Inuyasha asked effectively making his presence known.

"Her and Toga were singing a love song together," Shippo informed.

"Toga was humming a song I knew from back home and I asked if he knew the words," Kagome explained. "He said he did and we began quietly singing together. Then Sango heard us and asked if we could sing the song for them."

"He had to hold you in order to sing the song?" Inuyasha questioned with a deadpan expression.

"We got kind of wrapped up in the moment," Toga said smiling down at Kagome.

"Yeah we did a little," Kagome agreed as she turned her head away blushing a little. Inuyasha eyes quickly zeroed in on that blush.

"My father always loves hearing my mom and or my sisters sing," Toga informed as he sat back down.

"You really care for your parents don't you," Sango acknowledged.

"What my parents have is what I want someday," Toga admitted. "My father is very strong, respected, and his world pretty much revolves around my mother. My mother is just as strong as my father but in other ways. She is also very loving to her children. She is so wonderful that my father literally can't keep his hands off of her."

"Can't keep his hands off of her?" Shippo asked not getting the meaning.

"He's always finding some reason to touch her. Always hugging her, kissing her, or holding her hand." Toga paused to reflect what he had just said, but then a wicked smile crept across his face. "And whenever she went into heat he pretty much kept her in their bed."

"What?" Kagome shrieked in embarrassment. "You know when your parents are having sex?"

"Of course. I can smell whenever a female is fertile," Toga answered very matter of fact. "All yokai can."

"He's right," Shippo confirmed. "I always knew when my mom was in heat. During that time dad would send me to go play more often."

"I suppose the idea of sex isn't as taboo for yokai as it is for humans," Miroku stated as he thought more on the subject. "Inuyasha you've been able to tell when Sango and Kagome are in heat huh?" Songa and Kagome faces instantly turned red at the thought that Inuyasha might have always known that little intimate detail of themselves.

"Of course I've always known when they go into heat," Inuyasha informed rather bluntly. "I may be half yokai, but I'm still yokai after all."

"When a female goes into heat her scent becomes stronger and more enticing. So much so that it can cause their mate to have a one track mind," Toga continued explaining. "Thankfully whenever my mother was in heat she was able to arrange for her and my father to be apart so that he couldn't pup her every other year. When birth control was finally invented she no longer had to stay away from him once a month. When a male yokai is mated though he can not help but try to impregnate his mate every time she goes into heat. This is why I said back at the village that me having twelve sisters really isn't all that many siblings considering the mating habits of yokai."

"Wow there's so much I don't know about yokai," Kagome said as she processed everything she just learned. "Well lets all get some sleep. If I remember correctly Inuyasha said that he could smell a village near by."

"Maybe they need a house exorcised," Miroku offered in a hopeful manner.

"What, so you can con them?" Inuyasha spat before jumping up into a near by tree. Miroku gave Inuyasha a hurt look before making himself comfortable to sleep. Soon everyone in the camp was asleep aside from Toga. From inside his sleeping bag Toga stared up at the stars in contemplation. He had to figure out a way to get Inuyasha to realize that Kagome was his rightful mate, but how? He thought about waiting to see if Koga to come around and try to entice Inuyasha's possessive jealousy, but it had been a week and the wolf still hadn't made an appearance. With Kagome due to come into heat any day now Toga knew he was running out of time to save his sisters.

He knew this would all be solved if Inuyasha's yokai could be summoned during the next time Kagome went into heat. His yokai would instantly recognize that it's mate was not yet bonded to him and would make quick work to remedy the situation. Granted it would be forcing his parents together, but already being destined mates would allow them to reconcile that quickly. If push came to shove Toga knew he would be the one to force his father's yokai blood to come alive, but he really didn't want his mother to have the memory of her son and mate fighting to the death. There was a very good chance that he would have to tell them all who he really was.

The next day the group was making their way to a near by village that was rumored to have some major yokai problems. On the way Toga suddenly got a whiff of a very familiar sent. To confirm what he thought Toga looked to Inuyasha and saw him scowling in the direction the scent was coming from. That was all the confirmation he needed. His uncle was near by and during this time he knew his father and uncle hated each other with a passion. All Toga would need to do is convince his uncle to attack Inuyasha, which he had a feeling wouldn't be all too hard. He had finally got the break he needed to secure his sisters' existence.

"Hey guys," Toga began, "there is something that has caught my attention that I need to address. You all can go ahead and I'll catch up later."

"You sure it isn't something you may need our help with?" Songa asked. Toga couldn't help but feel warm inside with the concerned look she was giving him. Her descendent really did look a lot like her.

"He'll be fine," Inuyasha's irritated voice suddenly rang out. "Besides it'll be nice not to have him around for a while. Damn pup gets in my way whenever we have to battle a yokai."

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted and once again Inuyasha was kissing dirt. Toga was actually starting to feel sorry for his dad with all the times his mother had sat him the past week. He was also starting to understand why Inuyasha spoke to Kagome the way he did.

"It's just something that has to do with my mission that I kind of have to do alone," Toga tried to explain.

"Well if you're sure," Miroku said as they all began heading back the direction they were walking.

"I should be back no later then tonight!" Toga shouted before taking off in the direction his uncle's scent was coming from.


	3. Chapter 3

Toga ran as fast as he could across the country side. He had to hurry because he could sense that his uncle was heading away from him and even though Sesshomaru wasn't as powerful as he was in this time, in Toga's time all his uncle had to do was transform into his true form and Toga would lose immediately. With that knowledge in mind Toga decided to make his yokai power pulse out in order to get Sesshomaru's attention. Thankfully it did and he felt his uncle no longer traveling away from him. It wasn't much longer till he finally caught up with them. The group had clearly been waiting for his arrival.

"I can't believe my luck in finding you," Toga greeted happily as he approached the group.

"And just who might you be hanyou?" Jaken questioned for his lord. Toga stared at the imp in confusion for a moment before realizing that the old imp must have been his uncle's old vassal during this era. By the time Toga was born Jaken had already passed on so he never got the chance to actually meet him.

"You must be Jaken," Toga replied with a smile. "I never got a chance to meet you, but my sisters and mother spoke highly of you."

"Master Jaken, do you know his family?" Rin inquired curiously as she clutched on to Sesshomaru's sleeve. Sesshomaru himself just stared emotionlessly at Toga as the three talked.

"I don't believe I do," Jaken answered with a frown.

"Well you all know my parents, Kagome and Inuysaha." Sesshomaru's eyes hardened at Toga's statement.

"How are you the son of that miko and Inuyasha?" the diayokai finally spoke. "Inuyasha has yet to claim a mate let alone sire any pups."

"I'm from the same time period as Kagome," Toga explained. "Her and my father's future selves are still alive in my time."

"Wow, so you're Sesshomaru's nephew," Rin said in astonishment.

"Rin, do not always believe what you hear," Sesshomaru scolded. "He has no proof of what he says."

"Would you like me to prove what I'm saying is true?" Toga offered with a smirk that Sesshomaru mentally noted looked very much like Inuyasha. "You may want the little lady to take a ride on A-Un though. This may be information you will not want her to hear just yet." It only took a moment for Sesshomaru to order Jaken to take Rin on A-Un and hover cloud level above them. Once they were out of ear shot Toga moved to stand a couple of feet from his uncle.

"Your proof, now."

"I know that you are the son of the great dog demon Inu no Taisho or also known as Toga, to whom I was named after. In this time period you and my father are at odds and you dream of one day killing him. Also Jaken was once chief of his imp village, but left to become your vassal."

"For the most part that is all considered common knowledge. You have yet to give me information that isn't already widely known." Toga knew he would say that. Now he was ready to lay down his trump card.

"I also know that Rin is your mate." Instantly Sesshomaru's eyes went uncharacteristically wide. "You knew the instant she first approached you back when my father gravely injured you. Her scent told you of who she really was and that was the only reason why you allowed her to nurse you back to health. That was also the real reason why you came back to resurrect her when the wolves killed her. After finally meeting Rin you were able to sense something was wrong and came to her aid. You hate knowing your destined mate is actually a human, but you can't bring yourself to abandon her. She is yours after all. No male yokai can ever turn his back on his mate. Even the great Lord Sesshomaru."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Like I said I'm from the future. In the future you and my father reconcile and are actually business partners."

"And what of Rin?" Toga smiled thoughtfully at his uncle. Sesshomaru's first thoughts after hearing everything was not of how him and his brother reconciling but of his mate, Rin.

"Rin bares you many sons and daughters," Toga answered with an affectionate smile. "All of them hanyou of course and she lives to my very day."

"How is that possible if she is human?"

"You're going to learn this soon anyways so I'll just tell you. Fully bonding with her allows Rin to share your lifespan. In the very near future you discover that Kagome had stopped aging and realize that when a yokai fully bonds with a human that said human takes on the yokai's lifespan. In the future it is proven by you and Rin that what happened with my mother and father was no mere accident."

"This information you have given me brings great relief, but what was your purpose for seeking me out?"

"I need a favor from you." Sesshomaru stared at Toga, waiting for Toga to continue. "I need you to attack my dad." It was only slight, but thankfully from being around his uncle so much Toga knew Sesshomaru was giving him a confused look. "You see the timeline got change and my father was suppose to have claimed my mother and impregnate her during this time, but something has happened to push back the date effectively erasing the existence of my three oldest sisters. If he doesn't mate with my mother soon then my sisters will be gone forever."

"I don't see how attacking Inuyasha will make him mate with the oddly dressed miko."

"If you attack him and get his yokai to surface it will see its mate unmarked."

"No male yokai will allow its mate to be unmarked once she comes of age," Sesshomaru finished for Toga. "Why would I want to help my half brother claim his mate? I don't see how it's any of my concern."

"It's very much your concern," Toga countered irritated. "It's my mother that helped you and Auntie Rin adjust to the changing world around you. Because she is from the future as well her knowledge was what gave your family the upper hand to rise in power over much of the world."  


"Because you are their son you very much could be exaggerating for their benefit." Toga sighed and looked down to his waist. His last card that he could play. With another heavy sigh he grabbed the hilt of Bakusaiga and unsheathed the sword. Sesshomaru's eyes dilated, instantly focusing on the sword.

"You feel it don't you?" Toga questioned calmly as he moved the sword through the air. "This sword is practically singing for you. That's because in the future this sword belongs to you. After many trials of self discovery you receive this sword and you become even more powerful then your father. I know where this sword is kept right now and if you don't help me I will personally make sure you never see it."

"I could just kill you and take it right now." Toga laughed at the threat. He had a feeling Sesshomaru would threaten him.

"You could try, but you will fail. Another discovery made by my parents was that if a yokai is fully bonded with a powerful human then the offspring inherit both of it's parents' powers. I have both my mother's spiritual powers and my father's yokai powers along with decades of training with Bakusaiga," Toga paused to allow all of his power to radiate off of him, "from you. As you can tell that in this time period I am more powerful then you are." The two stared long and hard at one another. Both not wanting to concede to the other.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru finally agreed. "Once I do this though my part in this match making you are doing with the hanyou and miko is over."

"Of course," Toga agreed. "And you won't have to see my face for about another four hundred years." After hashing out the final details on what would be taking place Toga made his way back to his parents' group at a near by village. It had turned out that there was a rather mean yokai terrorizing the inhabitants of a local inn. The group was able to successfully eradicate it and now were enjoying themselves with their complimentary meals along with rooms for each of them.

"Toga you're back!" Miroku greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah Toga's back!" Shippo announced as he went to give him a hug.

"Wow that's a lot of food you guys got," Toga said as he stared at the feast laid out for them, but suddenly his eyes focused straight on Kagome. He could smell the shift in her body. His mother was going into heat. If Sesshomaru's unable to get his father's yokai blood to activate then all hope would be lost in bring his sisters back.

"We took out a really nasty yokai so the owner of this inn wanted to thank us for what we did," Kagome explained. "Grab a plate and help yourself."

"Why should he eat if he didn't fucking do anything?" Inuyasha argued.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned as she gave him a look that clearly told him she was moments away from "sitting" him. Toga covered his mouth with his hand to stop the laugh that was threating to come out. He had seen that look before, but never knew what it meant until now. Though his father still wore the very same necklace in his time, Toga never once witnessed his mother using the subjugation word. He figured that his father must had stopped pissing her off so much or that his mother had gone soft on using the word. Maybe a little of both?

"Were you able to accomplish whatever it was you needed to do earlier?" Sango inquired.

"It went smoother then I feared it would go," Toga answered honestly. "Hopefully everything else will go just the same if I'm lucky. Did you guys happen to get me a room as well?"

"As a matter of fact we did," Sango answered sweetly.

"Though you did nothing to fucking deserve it," came Inuyasha's hard criticism.

"Sit boy." A very familiar thud echoed in the room. "They have a hot spring connected to this inn. After you're done eating you should go take a bath. Lord only knows when we'll come across another one again."

"That's a really good idea," Toga acknowledge as he ate his food. "I really am not use to going so long without a decent bath."

"Yeah it was hard for me too at first," Kagome admitted with a bitter smile. After Toga had effectively filled his belly he did as Kagome suggested and went into the hot spring for a bath. There he reflected on the events that occurred that day. It was very interesting for him to meet his uncle in this time. Though Sesshomaru was pretty much just as stoic in his time, the Sesshomaru he knew spoke with more emotion in his voice. Toga wasn't surprised to see his uncle with the same poker face, but he had to wonder what happened to make the Sesshomaru from this time turn into the one from his time. Toga guessed that it had to have been Auntie Rin. Having a good and loving mate can make even the hardest of yokai soften up. With hope and a prayer for tomorrow to go as plan, Toga left the hot spring to go to bed. He knew he had to be well rested incase the plan tomorrow doesn't go well.

By mid morning the next day the group was already out of the village heading in the direction the village chief had told them a lot of yokai were causing trouble. After a few hours Toga asked to break for lunch. Inuyasha tried to complain, but was immediately shut down by Kagome. Everyone, except Inuyasha, weren't exactly in a rush to get to the next yokai battle so breaking for lunch was a good idea to delay the inevitable next yokai battle. After eating Toga went to sit by the nearby stream to think. He knew Sesshomaru would be appearing soon.

"Please let this work," Toga whispered to the sky.

"Please let what work?" came Kagome's voice from behind him.

"Nothing really," Toga dodged. "I was just thinking out loud."

"You miss your home don't you?" Toga looked to his future mother with a sad smile. That wasn't what he was thinking at the time, but she wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, I do. I miss my mom, dad and sisters. My mother is actually pregnant right now with my first brother."

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"It'll be nice not being the only boy anymore. Being the only boy with twelve sisters is tough."

"I can only imagine."

"Plus I've never gone this long without seeing my mate."

"You have a mate?" Kagome exclaimed before pulling his collar to the side. "I knew you didn't have a mark so how to do you have a mate?"

"She hasn't come of age yet. When I met her she was only a month old, but the moment I smelled her I knew."

"Is she another yokai?"

"No actually she's one of Songo's descendents." A look of shock immediately washed over Kagome's face. "She looks almost just like her too. You can imagine my surprise when I first met you all at Kaede's village and saw Sango."

"How old is she now?"

"She's ten years old. I usually see her once or twice a week to help her with her school work or help with her demon slaying training."

"How does her family feel about her being your mate?"

"Her parents were very pleased. Since my family protects theirs, having a marriage only solidifies more of the bond. Before it was just a promise made by my parents to Sango but now there will be blood as well."

"Does she know that you two are mates?"

"Not yet. She knows that there is a connection between us and always wants to be around me. The childhood attachment she has for me will eventually turn into love and as she matures into a women she'll start feeling the urge to be with me intimately."

"This whole yokai mating and bonding sounds amazing."

"Kagome if you ever find yourself as the mate to a yokai don't deny him."

"You think I might be a mate to a yokai?" Kagome asked a little astonished. Suddenly though her thoughts were drawn to the only yokai whom had declared her as his mate, Koga.

"Who knows, but if you are please don't deny him. For a mate to refuse the other they are risking death."

"I didn't know yokai could deny their mates."

"It's extremely rare, but it has happened. When it does more often than not the denied yokai usually commits suicide." Kagome gasped at this.

"Suicide?" Kagome instantly felt very conflicted. She was glad that she never outright refused him. She never wanted to be the reason Koga killed himself, but could she really accept becoming his mate.

"Being mates goes deeper then a marriage," Toga began explaining. "The only bond stronger is that of a mother to her children. Being denied by your mate puts a yokai into such a depression that they would rather die then bare the pain. The remaining mate always end up single and alone for the rest of their lives." Kagome let out a deep sigh. She knew what she had to do. After they defeated Naraku Kagome was going to have to go to Koga and accept being his mate. She was not about to go against what the universe had apparently declared for her.

"Kagome! Toga!" Shippo shouted as he ran to the two. "Inuyasha's in trouble! Sesshomaru is here saying he's finally going to kill him!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she bolted back to their camp with Shippo right behind her. Toga slowly got to his feet and let out a deep breath.

"It has begun."


	4. Chapter 4

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she and Shippo approached the group with Toga following right behind them. They were greeted with the sight of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staring each other down with Miroku and Sango off to the side watching with concerned written all over their faces.

"Kagome stay back!" Inuyasha order, his eyes never leaving his brother.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said with an almost pure in his voice as he glanced at the young miko. This caused Kagome's eyes to go wide. Sesshomaru had never acknowledged her before let alone say her name in such an alluring way.

"Keep your eyes off of her!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he pulled out Tessaiga. Naturally Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga in response. "You're mine!" Inuyasha declared as he lunged at his brother. From the very beginning it was clear Sesshomaru was in complete control of the fight. Though Inuyasha's strikes were bold and powerful, Sesshomaru made his strikes look effortless and practically graceful. Sango and Miroku knew better then to get into the fight. When it came to Inuyasha's brother everyone knew they had to stay out of it less they wanted to face both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's wrath.

"Toga you're powerful," Kagome said as she kept her eyes on the fight before her. "I bet you're even powerful enough to stop them."

"I'm afraid this is a fight I can't interfere with," Toga answered. The battle continued on with Inuyasha clearly on the losing end.

"Damn you Sesshomaru," Inuyasha cursed as he clutched his arm. Sesshomaru had gotten his claws into Inuyasha's arm and injected some poison into it.

"That should speed things along," Sesshomaru said as he lunged at his brother. Thanks to the poison Inuyasha was even slower now which caused him to block even less of Sesshomaru's strikes. Finally Sesshomaru made a strike that caused Inuyasha to collapsed onto his knees. It took nearly all Inuyasha's strength to hold off his brother's sword from coming into contact with his body.

"Bastard." With ease Sesshomaru lowered himself to Inuyasha's ear.

"Once I kill you I'll be enjoying myself as I get to know the little miko's body intimately." Inuyasha gasped as his eyes went wide in horror. "I'm sure the young untouched Kagome will feel quite good as I pour my seed into her so that she bares my pup."

"No!" Inuyasha screamed as everything inside him snapped and his yokai blood took over his body. Sesshomaru jumped back to watch his brother transform. Inuyasha's fangs and claws grew double in length as well as the yokai markings on his cheeks along with the whites of his eyes turned blue and golden yellow irises to blood red.

"It is done," Sesshomaru said as he sheathed his sword and looked towards Toga. With a smirk Toga picked up his mother and tossed her towards the transformed yokai.

"Inuyasha!" Toga shouted at the top of his lungs as his mother flew in the air. Just before Kagome would have crashed into him, Inuyasha caughter her and was about to plunge his claws into her when he suddenly stopped and stared at her.

"Toga why did you do that?" Sango shouted angrily. "He's going to kill her!"

"Just watch," Toga calmly replied. The three watch on nervously. Slowly Inuysaha brought Kagome's neck close to his face. Kagome remained silent and motionless in fear of startling him into attacking her. Toga knew he was smelling her though. Inuyasha was noticing that he was not yet mated with Kagome and she was in heat. After a few moments Inuyasha secured his arms around her and took off through the forest.

"Help!" Kagome shouted as the two disappeared into the forest.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed in panic. Toga just stared at the retreating couple with a satisfied smile. Suddenly Toga felt himself being tackled to the ground. After a moment he found himself flat on his back with Sango sitting on his chest holding Hiraikotsu threateningly over his head. Toga couldn't help but briefly envision his mate in Sango's place. Sango looked so much like his mate that Toga had to remind himself not to put his hands on her.

"What's going on Toga," Miroku demanded as he readied to use his wind tunnel.

"You guys haven't figured it out yet huh?" Toga asked as he glanced over to see that Sesshomaru had already disappeared back into the forest.

"Figure what out?" Shippo questioned with a glare.

"Ever wondered who my parents could possibly be?" Toga questioned back. "Ever noticed that I looked very similar to someone in our little group?" Realization suddenly came to Miroku's eyes.

"How did we not notice?" Miroku said in astonishment.

"That's right," Toga confirmed with a smile that very much resembled Inuyasha's. "I am the first son of Kagome and Inuyasha."

Deep in the forest Kagome struggled with everything she had to free herself as Inuyasha carried her rapidly to a destination unknown to herself.

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome shouted as she kicked and thrashed about. "Just where are you taking me?" Inuyasha merely growled in response before he suddenly came to a stop in front of a waterfall. Carefully he carried Kagome into a hidden cave behind it just before she freed herself from his grasp and took a step back. Immediately a deep growl began to resonate from him as he slowly raised a clawed hand. Panic coursed through Kagome's veins as she instinctively threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She assumed that since it worked the last time Inuyasha had transformed into his yokai form it would hopefully work again and for a moment Kagome thought it had. Within seconds Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her and she began to relax into his embrace.

The moment ended quickly though when she suddenly heard a tearing sound along with her bow and arrows hitting the ground as she felt the chilled damp air against her now bare back. Kagome broke the kiss and her eyes grew wide as she stared into blue and red. She quickly broke free of his grasp and watched him as he took off his haori, never breaking eye contact with her. Like a predator keeping eyes on its prey. Inuyasha was clearly not going to let her get away. With speed that only a demon could possess Inuyasha quickly threw down his haori and forced Kagome to lay on top of it.

"Inuyasha what do you think you're doing?" she shouted before Inuyasha gave a growl and snapped his fangs at her neck. Kagome ceased her talking and stared in shock as Inuyasha began dispensing with the rest of his clothes. Soon he was naked as the day he was born, his member standing strong and proud. It suddenly dawned on Kagome what he planned on doing and a deep blush quickly spread across her cheeks. "You can't be serious." With a growl that almost sounded like a rough purr Inuyasha's eyes took on a sultry look as he lowered himself to her and began tearing apart her clothes.

"Mine," came his baritone voice as he licked and nipped at her breasts.

"No Inuyasha stop," Kagome pleaded as she tried to push him off of her to no avail. "I'm Koga's mate. You can't do this." Suddenly Inuyasha snarled as he crushed his hips against hers, rubbing his length against the juncture between her thighs.

"My mate!" he snapped before licking and nipping his way down from her neck to her abdomen. "Mine."

"Inuyasha," Kagome tried to protest again though it came out more like a moan, "what about Kikiyo?" She only received a low growl in response before she felt his tongue begin to lick between her legs. "Inuyasha!" With a satisfying growl Inuyasha began to lick and plunge his tongue into her sweet heat. The more Kagome thrashed the more persistent Inuyasha became. The yokai knew he needed to prep his mate before entering her since this was going to be their first mating. Why he hadn't taken her already was a pure mystery to him. She tasted like heaven and her cries of pleasure was the sweetest music he had ever heard.

Kagome couldn't believe how amazing he was making her feel. Every lick sent jolts of electric pleasure up her spine. Even the painful grip Inuyasha had on her thighs only added to the euphoric feeling coursing through her veins. Even if she wanted to stop him the pleasure he was giving her had effectively crippled her from doing anything except enjoying what he was doing. Soon Kagome began to show the signs that she was close. With a final lick Inuyasha plunged his tongue into her core and growled as deeply as he could. Kagome instantly clamped her legs around his head and screamed her orgasm out into the cave.

With a prideful smirk Inuyasha pulled back to admire his work. He noted that his mate looked completely satisfied and ready to receive him. He felt his cock twitch at the knowledge he would soon be buried deep within her. Though still basking in the after glow of the best orgasm Kagome ever had she could feel Inuyasha's lust filled eyes roaming her body. She still had time to stop him before he did something she knew he would regret once he was back to his senses.

"Inuyasha you must stop," Kagome panted, chest heaving. "You're confused. I'm not Kikiyo." Boneless from the orgasm and just plain tired from all the struggling she did before, all Kagome could do was try and talk some sense into the hanyou. "Seriously Inuyasha I'm NOT Kikiyo!" Not listening, Inuyasha gently lifted both her legs over his shoulders. Kagome felt panic as Inuyasha lifted her waist to positioned himself at her entrance. Once again it confused him how he had yet to mark and bond to her. She was obviously of age for breeding so why wasn't she mated to him yet? Clearly he was going to correct that situation. No mate of his was going to be kept waiting for him. "Inuyasha please," Kagome tried begging one last time. He could smell her fear and assumed she was nervous about mating for the first time. He paused for a moment to look her square in the eyes.

"Kagome," came Inuyasha's gruff voice and Kagome's eyes went wide before he thrusted himself all the way to the hilt inside her. Pain suddenly erupted inside Kagome, but she was in such shock Kagome hardly noticed. Even in his yokai form Inuyasha knew who she was. She was quickly brought back to the present though as she felt herself rocking back and forth on her back from the slow thrusting Inuyasha was doing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as she dug her nails into his arms and submitted to him. With Kagome's encouragement Inuyasha began to pick up speed and soon he was pumping into her with everything he had. "Oh God, Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't believe how good it felt to have him inside her. The pain of having her virginity taken roughly disappeared quicker then she would have imagined, only to be replaced with the best pleasure she ever felt. Hearing the combination of his grunts and growls only served to make her even more turned on as her moans rose higher in octave. She could feel his balls slapping her rear with every thrust. The erotic noise heightening her arousal. "Yes! Yes!" Inuyasha bared his fangs to her in a display of dominance as he slammed into her harder, saliva dripping down his elongated fangs. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

She could feel his claws prick the skin around her hips where little droplets of blood began to formed as the pleasurable pain of holding back his own release dance across his face. She could see his ears flattened against his head as he fought off the excruciating pleasure. Seeing the impending orgasm that his mate was on Inuyasha quickly positioned himself so that their faces were buried in each other's necks. Right when Kagome began screaming out her orgasm Inuyasha pressed her open mouth to his shoulder, forcing her to bite down. The combination of her bite along with the intense way her inner muscles clinched around his cock, Inuyasha found himself pulled over the edge with her. He roared out his pleasure just before sinking his canines into the juncture of Kagome's shoulder and neck as he spilled his life giving seed deep inside her as well as his yokai energy.

Kagome felt strange as Inuyasha's yokai energy gave her strength to bite down hard enough to break his skin. His blood began to pour in her mouth. It tasted slightly different from human blood and Kagome soon found herself uncontrollably drinking it down. Inuyasha moaned at the combined sensation of Kagome drinking his blood as well as the sweet taste of her own blood flowing down his throat. It was almost euphoric. After a few moments Inuyasha released his jaws from her and began licking at the wound. In an attempt to comfort his mate, Inuyasha began to rumble softly in his chest.

Kagome smiled from the soothing feeling the vibrations were causing. After a few minutes though of just enjoying Inuyasha's soft rumbles and his tongue against her mark, Kagome knew it was time to face the music. No doubt Inuyasha had returned to his normal self by now. Slowly she brought her face over to see that he was in fact still in his yokai form. Instead of the blood rage that normally accompanied his blue and red eyes all she saw was warmth and affection. Slowly she brought her hand to rub his cheek where his markings were, but Inuyasha dipped his head in order to get her to rub his ears instead. She giggled and began rubbing his soft ears which caused the rumbling to grow louder as he rubbed his face into her breasts. Kagome smiled and continued to rub and play with his ears until Inuyasha suddenly pulled away looking at her intensely.

"Mine," Inuyasha growled in what almost sounded to Kagome as lovingly before he turned her around and positioned her on all fours. Kagome felt a blush creep across her face and realized what he was planning on doing. Swiftly he slipped himself inside her before using both his hands to cup her breasts and bring her up off her hands. He then began to violently pound into her. Kagome gasped from the sudden intrusion but could do nothing except shout out her pleasure as she was taken harshly from behind. She was still sore from their first coupling, but she couldn't deny how good it still felt to have him inside her again. "My mate," Inuyasha half growled and half moaned as he continued to slam himself inside her. His forehead was resting against her neck as he watched himself slide in and out of her.

"My mate," Kagome repeated back as she clung tightly to his ears as another orgasm rocked her body. The position was too much for him and Inuyasha snarled before roaring from the intensity of his own orgasm, unloading himself inside her once again. Kagome though didn't have much time to relax in the after glow before Inuyasha had unceremoniously pushed her on her stomach and without warning pushed himself back inside her.

"Again?" Kagome gasped as the new position brought a different pleasurable feeling. It had begun to be quite apparent to her that male demons must recover quickly to be able to take her so many times in a row. She could tell that the position was very pleasing to Inuyasha's dominate yokai though. Looking over her shoulder she could see his fangs were bared and scraping against her shoulder blades as he slowly and powerfully pumped himself into her.

"My mate. Must pup my mate." Inuyasha chanted as he continued the wonderfully torturous slow pace and all Kagome could do was submit to him. If Inuyasha regretted his actions when he came back to normal Kagome didn't care. She would cross that bridge when she got to it. What was done was done and she was going to at least enjoy herself while she could. So with a bump of her rear she managed to encourage Inuyasha to speed up his pace. Soon once again the cave was filled with sounds of pleasure coming from both of them.

A few hours later Inuyasha's nose began registering what was around him. Still somewhat asleep his brain quickly deducted that he was safe in a cave behind a waterfall that he had used in the days before he had met Kikiyo. He could smell the dampness of the cave and water, but he also could smell Kagome. His eye shot open when his nose also registered the scent of her blood as well. He discovered that his sight was blocked by a mass of raven black hair. He quickly realized it was Kagome's hair. Slowly Inuyasha sat up to be greeted with the sight of Kagome wrapped in his fire rat haori and spooned against his body. Fear slowly crept into his veins. Kagome didn't smell like she usually did. She normally did smell of him since he carried her often, but at the moment she smelt too much like him. His smell wasn't just superficially on her. It was coming from inside her as well as the sent of her blood.

Slowly Inuyasha pealed away his haori and gasped in horror at what he saw. Just as he feared Kagome was naked and covered in claw marks. He felt his stomach drop when he realized the smell of blood was also coming from between her legs as well as a mate mark by her neck. Inuyasha quickly flung the haori back over Kagome's sleeping form in a futile attempt to hide the image from his eyes. His entire being began to shake as his mind tried to comprehend what he had done to the girl.

"What have I done?" Inuyasha whispered before running as fast as he could out of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears ran down Inuyasha's face as he ran through the forest. He didn't understand how he could do that to Kagome. She may be the kindest person he knew but even he knew she would never forgive him for what he had done to her. She may even return to her time and never come back. A new fear raced through his mind. Just the thought of never seeing Kagome again, never smelling her sent was the scariest thing in the world to him.  


Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when a familiar scent suddenly hit his nose. Normally this scent would cause hate and anger to run through him, but right now all he felt was relief. He knew his brother would have the answers he needed. With new found purpose Inuyasha quickly followed his brother's scent.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted as he found his brother and his two followers walking through a meadow. Slowly Sesshomaru turned his emotionless eyes to his brother. "I need to have a word with you!"

"Congratulations Inuyasha for claiming your mate," Sesshomaru said before turning his attention to Jaken. "Answer whatever questions he has."

"Yes my lord," Jaken agreed before Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and began walking with her further into the meadow.

"Fucking wait!" Inuyasha shouted and was about to go after his brother when he realized Jaken was approaching him.

"I will answer your questions hanyou." Inuyasha sighed before taking a seat next to the small green demon. "Like my lord said congratulations on claiming your mate."

"How can forcing a damn innocent girl to mate with me be worthy of congratulations?" Inuyasha asked with distain.

"Well if what you say is true then that would be the first time a demon had to force his destined mate to bond to him." Inuyasha turned his eyes to the imp with confusion clearly written on his face. "Let me guess, your yokai took over and as far as you know you forced the miko to mate with you. Am I correct?"

"I have no memory of it," Inuyasha admitted. "One minute I was fighting Sesshomaru and the next I woke up in a cave with Kagome beside me, naked. She had claw marks all over her, my bite mark on her shoulder and," Inuyasha clinched his eyes shut as he tried to force the image out of his mind, "I clearly had fucking raped her and I think more then once."

"Mates can't rape each other," Jaken stated as if what Inuyasha had just said was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. "If she truly did not want to mate at the time your yokai would have submitted to her. Male yokai know better then to anger their mates by forcing themselves on them. Mates are too precious."

"No one has ever explained to me what having a mate meant."

"Hanyou first you must understand that every yokai in Japan has a destined mate. Even hanyou yokai. Someone that the universe created just for them. Not all yokai are fortunate enough to find their mates though. It is not uncommon for yokai to never find there mates and are left to wonder the land never knowing what it's like to have a mate and create a family."

"Wait, if every yokai has one destined mate then how in the hell do Sesshomaru and I have different mothers?" Jaken lowered his head and shook it.

"My lord's parents went against nature. His mother had lost her mate very soon after finding him and was never able to conceive a child. You see Lord Sesshomaru's mother is much older then his father was. It was a very long time later when she met the great dog demon and struck a deal with him. Since they were both incredibly strong inu yokai they decided to mate and create an even stronger inu yokai offspring. Not too long later Sesshomaru's father met his destined mate who happened to have been human."

"My mother."

"Yes," Jaken confirmed. "Sadly though nature does not forgive those who disobey it. It is known that misfortune comes to yokai who create offspring with others who are not their mates. That is why it is believed that your father died as penance for him creating Sesshomaru with my lord's mother. It's amazing that the great inu diayokai and both his sons would have human mates though."

"What? Sesshomaru has a human mate?"

"You never thought it was odd that someone like Lord Sesshomaru would allow a small human girl to follow him?" Realization suddenly set in to what Jaken was telling him.

"You don't mean Rin is Sesshomaru's mate?" Shock was clear on Inuyasha's face.

"At first I thought it was strange that my lord allowed Rin to join us until I realized that he was not just allowing her to follow us, but he was also protecting her. She is the only one allowed to touch him whenever she wants and I've caught my lord's eyes staring at her with what looks like affection in his eyes."

"My stick up his ass brother knows how to show emotion?" Jaken fought not to smirk at Inuyasha's comment. He may be completely loyal to Lord Sesshomaru, but he wasn't blind to his lord's harsh personality.

"I've been with Lord Sesshomaru for a very long time. Time has taught me how to read the subtle nuances in his expression."

"Makes sense," Inuyasha had to admit.

"He is clearly keeping Rin near to make sure nothing happens to her till she is old enough to breed. My lord was able to save her from death once, but I know if he ever truly lost Rin I don't know what he might do to himself."

"What do you mean?"

"If one mate dies the other usually follows not too long after. It's actually rare for one mate to out live the other for very long. The only known reason for one mate to continue on living is if their offspring are still young."

"You sound like you knew this personally." Jaken closed his eyes as a sad smile crept across his face.

"I was the chief of my village. My mate gave me three sons. She was so beautiful and a wonderful mother. During a battle with a neighboring village my mate was killed protecting our young sons. I never knew such grief in my life and would never wish it even on my greatest enemy. I wanted to so badly follow her to the afterlife, but I knew I couldn't leave our children behind. They were too young to be able to make it on their own. Also I know my mate would be sadden if I left our sons alone with no parents to take care of them. The only bond stronger then the bond between mates is the bond between a mother and her children."

"I've heard that before," Inuyasha said as he remembered how he overheard Toga saying the same thing. "So why are you traveling with Sesshomaru if you have three sons to take care of?"

"Oh my sons where all grown by the time I met Lord Sesshomaru. Two of them have even found their mates and have children of their own. When I met Sesshomaru I saw a new purpose for my life. So I passed my position as village chief to my eldest son and left to support Lord Sesshomaru in his travels."

"So how is this suppose to fucking help me with Kagome?"

"The point is you half witted hanyou is that the miko was created for you! She is the most precious thing in your life! No matter what you may think she was always meant to be yours and you hers!" Jaken took a breath to calm himself. "My guess is that she must have been in heat when your yokai blood took over. Until she is no longer in heat you will be compelled to constantly mate with her. It's difficult for a female yokai to become pregnant and they only come into season once a year so in order to safeguard our kind when our mates go into heat all we can think about is impregnating them. I remember whenever my mate went into heat we would mate countless times a day."

"But Kagome is only a damn human," Inuyasha interjected. "And human females go into heat every month."

"Then she will have to endure you every month," Jaken said with a rakish smirk. "It does not matter though. Even a miko knows better then to go against the laws of nature." Suddenly something came to Jaken's mind. "Where is your mate now anyway? I assume safe with the rest of your group." Inuyasha suddenly sat upright clearly nervous.

"I kind of left her back in a cave alone."

"You didn't leave her naked and unprotected did you?" Jaken shouted angrily. All Inuyasha could do was lower his head in shame. "You stupid hanyou! What a worthless male you are leaving your precious mate alone and naked at that! She's only a mere human! She's probably scared out of her mind!"

"What should I do?" Inuyasha asked as he scrambled away from the fuming imp.

"You better get your useless ass over to her and beg for her forgiveness! Make sure you don't go back empty handed either!"

"Empty handed?"

"Bring your mate a kill to show her that you will provide food for her and any offspring you're lucky enough for her to give you."  
Back at the cave Kagome was just barely waking up. It was midday and the first thing that came to her mind was that she felt sore all over. Then she noticed that she was wrapped in a haori that smelled of Inuyasha. At the thought of Inuyasha memories of what had happened flashed through her mind and Kagome's eyes shot open. With a quick scan of her surroundings Kagome saw that she was still in the cave, alone, and wrapped in Inuyasha's haori. She barely remembered Inuyasha taking her a third time before she passed out from exhaustion.

Slowly Kagome stood up and after securing the haori around her and grabbing her bow and arrows, she gingerly made her way out of the cave. After she got past the waterfall Kagome scanned the surrounding area and realized that she recognized where she was. While she and everyone were traveling to the village they were just at, they had camped near this waterfall in order to use the water. With a relieved sigh Kagome began to make back to the group. She had to get to the group before Inuyasha returned. She assumed he was still in his yokai form and she needed them to keep him at bay until he was back to normal. With any luck she'll be able to hide what happened from him and Inuyasha would never have to know that his yokai blood forced him to take the wrong mate.

By the time she found where everyone was camping the sun was starting to set. They were several hundred feet away camping just outside the edge of the forest. Just as she was about to call out to everyone Kagome suddenly felt her mark start to tingle. It dawned on her that it was Inuyasha calling out to her. He was close. Very close. With panic racing through her Kagome began to run towards the group.

"Toga! Sango! Miroku!" Everyone turned to see Kagome in Inuyasha's haori running towards them as if the devil himself was chasing her. Toga spotted Inuyasha not to far behind her and instantly raced to his mother's side. He could see the panic look on her face as she ran towards them.

"Kagome!" Toga shouted as he was at her side within moments.

"Toga!" Kagome exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms. "Please don't let Inuyasha near me." Toga looked down at her in shock. He couldn't understand why his mother was running from his father. A moment later Toga noticed Inuyasha standing with his head down several feet from them with a dead rabbit in his hand. He also noticed that Inuyasha was no longer in his demon form. Toga quickly deciphered what must have happened.

"Everything will be all right," Toga reassured. "Inuyasha is back to normal." Kagome's eyes widen at the information. "Please allow him to speak to you and please accept his offering."

"Offering?" was all Kagome got out before Toga had left to inform the others to stay away and allow the two to talk.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said her name barely above a whisper. Clinching his haori tighter against her body, Kagome turned to face him. They had barely locked eyes before Inuyasha suddenly threw himself to the ground prostrating himself before her. "Please forgive me!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"I should have never left you alone in that damn cave!" Inuyasha voice broke as his body trembled from the amount of shame he was feeling. "You must have been scared waking up by yourself! Especially after everything that happened! After I forced you to be my mate!"

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome protested before falling to her knees. "There is nothing to apologize for. I'm just sorry your yokai blood made you claim the wrong mate."

"What?" Inuyasha asked in shock as he raised his eyes to meet hers. He had no clue to what she was talking about.

"I know that Kikiyo is really your mate," Kagome began as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'll hide my mark so no one will know that your yokai took me by mistake. I know you would never really want me as your mate."

"Fucking stop it!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he grabbed her shoulders. "How could you think I wouldn't be honored to have you as my mate? It is I who is unworthy of being your mate. You clearly have no idea how damn lucky I am to have you." Inuyasha paused to lower his head to the ground again and thrust the rabbit he had caught to her. "Please accept this as both an apology and a promise that no matter what I will always make sure that you and our future pups will never know hunger." Kagome recognized that this was the offering Toga was talking about. With a small smile she gently took the rabbit.

"Will my mate prep my rabbit for me?" Slowly Inuyasha raised his head to reveal a light blush that had appeared across his cheeks. He never expected the effect of hearing Kagome call him her mate would have on him. He felt pride swell inside him.

"Of course," Inuyasha agreed as he rose to his feet before offering his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

There was an uncomfortable silence as Sango and Inuyasha prepared dinner. Inuyasha was cooking the rabbit for him and Kagome while Sango cooked a small boar Toga had caught earlier for everyone else. While Kagome and Inuyasha were gone Toga had explained how he was actually their son.

Earlier that day...

"You're actually Inuyasha's son?" Sango question in astonishment as she got off his midsection. "But you look nothing like him except for the ears."

"Yeah well its kind of obvious I got my looks from mom," Toga said with a smile and he rose to his feet.

"And her personality," Shippo added. "You're nothing like Inuyasha. He's mean and stupid where you're nice and clearly smarter then him."

"Well dad didn't have the upbringing like him and mom provided for me so I think it's a little unfair to compare us. Besides in my time Inuyasha is a really good father to me and my sisters."

"At least this explains how you knew so much about us," Miroku said as he sat down and began tending to the fire. "So I take it Inuyasha took Kagome away to impregnate her huh?"

"With any luck," Toga confirmed. "I need to make sure that mom becomes pregnant and that she is pregnant with all three of my eldest sisters."

"Did you ever find out why your sisters disappeared in the first place?" Sango inquired.

"I did." Toga sighed angrily. "It was that bitch Kikiyo. She somehow survived the battle at Mt. Hakurei. Because she survived it somehow stopped my parents from coming together when they were suppose to. Stupid bitch."

"Wow you really hate her huh?" Shippo comment casually.

"Remember how back at Keade's village Toga said how Kikiyo had tried to kill his mother," Miroku informed before shock suddenly hit his face. "Wait Kagome's your mother. You mean Kikiyo has tried to kill Kagome?"

"Of course mom never told you guys," Toga said with a sad smile. "Truth is the only reason why we know was because during a fight that dad and uncle Sesshomaru were having over some business affairs uncle Sesshomaru told him. Naturally dad made mom tell him the truth. Since the cat was out of the bag mom decided there was no reason to make a liar out of uncle Sesshomaru and told dad everything."

"Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will return soon?" Shippo asked impatiently.

"I have no clue," Toga answered. "Mom went into heat last night so I have no clue how long dad will keep her away. At home whenever mom went into heat dad would keep her in their room nearly the entire time. Only coming out to eat or to deal with any work they couldn't get out of."

"So there is a chance they could be gone for days," Sango acknowledged as she looked in the direction Inuyasha had taken Kagome.

"Whenever they do return we have to make sure they don't find out that I'm their son." All three of them looked at Toga with confusion. "They need to behave as normal as possible in order to get the future back on track. Thankfully the only thing to have changed in the future were my sisters disappearing. I don't want to cause anymore damage and risk more of my sisters disappearing. As soon as I've confirmed that mom is pregnant with my sisters I'll return home."

"Don't worry we won't say anything," Miroku assured.

"Yeah there is no way we would want to risk anything bad happening to Kagome and Inuyasha's children," Sango added.

"My lips are sealed," Shippo added as well.

Present Time...

The uncomfortable silence continued as everyone ate their dinner. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why no one had asked her or Inuyasha any questions, but decided that Toga must had explained what had taken place. While she ate though Kagome also noticed that Inuyasha was sitting quite close to her and was stealing glances quite frequently.

Inuyasha for his part was a complete wreck inside. All that kept running through his mind was mating with Kagome again. He couldn't understand how he had no memory of mating with her yet that was all he could think about. She looked lovely in one of Sango's kimonos and her scent was causing his muscles to tighten for the moment he could grab her and take her into the woods. Several times he tried to keep his eyes on his food, but it felt like the more he resisted mating with Kagome again the more demanding his yokai blood became.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha dug his nails into his pants as his blood began to boil. Feeling her breath against him was overwhelming. He knew he had to get out of there before his yokai took over.

"I'll be back later." No one in the group protested, but it was clear that Kagome wasn't appreciating Inuyasha's sudden departure.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she ran into the forest after him. "Inuyasha stop!"

"Don't follow me Kagome," Inuyasha commanded as he stopped walking but never turned around to look at her.

"You honestly think I'm going to listen to you?" Kagome shot back as she finally reached him.

"Please Kagome you need to go back to the others." Kagome could hear he was struggling with something and knew there was no way she could leave him like in the state he was in.

"Please talk to me Inuyasha," she begging quietly as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm your mate so please." Inuyasha felt himself break from her plea and his world suddenly went black. With lightning speed Inuyasha turned to Kagome and crashed his lips against her mouth. Kagome only had a moment to see the markings on Inuyasha face and demon eyes before she was being devoured by him. As he kissed her roughly Kagome felt herself be pushed up against a nearby tree.

"My mate," Inuyasha growled as he parted her kimono from around her legs and hauled them around his waist. Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Inuyasha begin to loosen his pants.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as she felt his cock spring forward to rub against her inner thighs. She could feel her body heat up in anticipation. Inuyasha chuckled at his mate's eagerness before sheathing himself into her heat. "Ah!" He immediately began a quick and intensely rough pace. Rutting her hard against the tree behind her as Kagome's screams of pleasure ringed clearly in his ears. Though his hips were pounding into her relentlessly his mouth was lovingly kissing and nipping her throat.

"I will pup you," Inuyasha whispered his promise into her neck before picking up the pace. 

"Yes Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she felt her world turn white with pleasure. Inuyasha nipped her neck a little harder as he felt his mate's muscles spasm around him. With only a few more thrusts Inuyasha felt his balls tighten and roared as he spilled himself deep inside her. It was barely a moment later when Inuyasha's yokai blood receded and Inuyasha found himself buried deep inside Kagome, her pants tickling his sensitive ears.

"I did it again," Inuyasha said mournful against her neck. Kagome brought her hands to his face and gently brought his eyes up to look her in the eyes. She instantly felt a wave of sadness hit her heart at the sight of his sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. I am your mate. My body is yours to have." Inuyasha released his hold of her legs and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. The seemingly never ending kindest Kagome held made his heart ache painfully. He knew he didn't deserve a mate like her. Even though his yokai was constantly taking her roughly Kagome seemed to never hold it against him. Why she didn't Inuyasha couldn't understand. He couldn't do anything about her being stuck with a mate like him, but at the very least she deserved to be taken gently. Shown just how precious she truly was. Not like some common whore to be fucked whenever and wherever regardless of whether she wanted to or not. Inuyasha knew that even if Kagome didn't want to mate she would never voice it against his yokai self. She was too good for him.

After fixing themselves the two made their way back to the others. When they arrived everyone had already gone to bed. Truthfully they both were relieved that they didn't have to worry about the million and one questions that no doubt their friends had. With a relieved sigh Kagome began to take out and unroll her sleeping bag. Inuyasha was about to turn to jump up a nearby tree, but his movements were stopped when he heard Kagome unzipping her sleeping bag completely open. He cocked his head quizzically as he watched her retrieve another blanket from her backpack. In a manner Inuyasha couldn't help but find incredibly alluring Kagome positioned herself on the opened sleeping bag and opened the blanket in a way that made it clear she was inviting him to join her. He instantly became torn. He wanted to join her, but was afraid that his yokai would take over again and take her in her sleep. Unconsciously a dog like wine began to emanate from him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Kagome nearly cooed and his heart fluttered. "Your yokai blood has been sated. It won't take over you again tonight." With his ears pressed to his head in shame Inuyasha slowly made his way over and laid down with his back to her. With an unknown smile Kagome laid the thick blanket over them both before laying down to sleep. When morning came Inuyasha's ears began to twitch when the rest of the group began to stir and wake. For the first time in a long while he didn't feel like getting up. He was much too comfortable.

"Hey Inuyasha are you planning to let Kagome wake up?" Toga's voice suddenly came up. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that for the second time in a row his arms wrapped tightly around her with his vision filled with her hair and sleeping face.

"Leave us the fuck alone," Inuyasha grumbled in a low voice attempting to not wake his mate. He was momentarily surprised by his own actions, but quickly decided that he was just too comfortable to care. As he laid there with his arms wrapped around her he couldn't help but inhale her sent to make sure that he hadn't taken her in the middle of the night. He was relieved to see that Kagome had remained untouched for the remainder of the night, but took note that she was still in heat. A little while later Kagome had officially awaken and the group continued their way to finding more information about the whereabouts of Naraku. While Toga was away with Sesshomaru, Miroku had gotten information that there were strange yokai activity at a village called The Holy One's Village.

To Inuyasha's complete embarrassment his yokai blood had taken over twice that day where the two would suddenly disappear only to return hours later. The first time Inuyasha had been carrying Kagome knowing she would still be sore from their multiple coupling, but that had clearly backfired. Having her body pressed against him along with her intoxicating scent Inuyasha was blindsided when his yokai blood took over and all of a sudden he turned towards the forest. The group wasn't all too surprised by this since Toga had explained that something like this was bound to happen until Kagome was finally no longer in heat. Though Kagome never said anything Inuyasha knew that he had taken her many times before his yokai blood had aloud him to come back to his senses.

To try and stop another repeat from earlier that day Inuyasha had Kagome ride Kilala so that she could still rest. It was clear to everyone that Kagome was feeling fatigued after the intense rutting she endured from Inuyasha. Once again it proved fruitless for it was only a few hours later that Inuyasha felt the yearning to have his mate near before his yokai blood took over and he was taking Kagome deep into the forest again. When the two returned a couple hours later everyone agreed to make camp since it was obvious they weren't going to make much progress with the state Inuyasha and Kagome were in.

Toga really felt sorry for his parents. In the future his father always swelled with pride whenever his mother looked disheveled after they had mated, but because it was still new and confusing for them his father wasn't able to feel the pride a male yokai felt when they have fully sexually satisfied their mate. He also knew he couldn't say anything to them for fear that it might inadvertently change their future.

When night fell Inuyasha noticed a change in Kagome's scent. By morning she would no longer be in heat. Initially Inuyasha thought this knowledge would bring relief, but for some reason he began to feel his yokai blood start to react violently. Like it was desperate to get one last mating in before she was no longer fertile. Fear ran through his mind at what his yokai might do to her in this desperate state. Toga took notice of the raging battle going on inside his father and with a quick sniff of the air he instantly understood why. Carefully he approached Kagome as she cooked their food.

"Kagome I'll finish cooking," he whispered carefully to her. "You need to take care of your mate. He is fighting hard against his yokai. If he continues in this state he could become violent to anyone around him, minus you of course." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and felt her heart break as she watched him struggle just to breathe. A loving smile graced her lips as she knew what she needed to do. It was time for Inuyasha to know just how much she loved him.

"Come," Kagome whispered as she took Inuyasha's hand and began guiding him away from camp. All Inuyasha could do was follow as he watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. As soon as Kagome felt they were far enough away from Toga and Shippo's hearing range she turned and began nuzzling his neck. "Take me Inuyasha."

"Kagome please stop," Inuyasha begged as he tried to push her away from him, but only found himself gripping her shoulders tightly. "I'm barely keeping my yokai at bay. If you don't stop I won't be able to stop myself."

"Stop denying your yokai Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly as she boldly bit into his mark causing him to moan and shiver with pleasure. "I don't think you realize how much I love you. All of you. Even the yokai part of you."

"Kagome I don't want to black out only to reawaken after my yokai has already completely abused your body."

"Who ever said my body was being abused?" Kagome questioned before grabbing his clearly hardened member. "How do you know I never enjoyed every little thing you did to me?" Kagome stared at him lovingly as she watched his yokai awaken. "There you are."


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh?" Inuyasha said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha you're still present?" Kagome couldn't hide her delighted shock. "You've transformed into a full yokai and yet your still here."

"I did?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at his hand to see that his claws had indeed lengthened.

"Now is your chance," Kagome exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around his neck. "Take your mate as you see fit." Before Inuyasha could responded Kagome crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Without hesitation Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss back. He knew she was right. When he had stopped fighting his yokai he was able to remain conscious in his yokai form and now he was going to finally know what it was like to have Kagome.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to do anything though Kagome had dragged him down to the ground and rolled so that she was on top. Apparently that since now she had yokai energy coursing through her veins she was feeling the desperation to mate one last time as well. A smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face as he felt her pepper his face with kisses before working her way down to his neck.

"Remove your kimono," Inuyasha ordered in a gruff tone. Kagome smiled as she began untying her obi.

"As my mates wishes." Inuyasha felt a rush of male pride at her submissive words. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she removed her obi and allowed her kimono to fall off her form. Inuyasha savored the moment as he was finally able to truly appreciate the beauty of her body. For the first time all the scratches that covered Kagome's body looked more like love marks then anything else. They were proof of all the coupling they had done. Proof that she belonged to him. "I shouldn't be the only one unclothed you know."

"Keh, of course," Inuyasha agreed before Kagome quickly began removing his clothes for him. "Calm down my mate. You won't be denied me." Soon he found himself stripped naked with Kagome rubbing her face against the bite mark she had left on him. A low pleasing growl began to emulate from deep in his chest. "I've taken you many times. Show me your own desires by taking me." With one last passionate kiss Kagome maneuvered herself so that she was straddling his waist with his cock brushing against her wet folds. Slowly she began to sink down his length. "Fuck, you feel so good," Inuyasha hissed as he finally got to feel what it felt like to enter her. Her velvety core felt exquisite. Like coming home and discovering paradise at the same time. As she began moving up and down at an achingly slow pace Inuyasha knew this was what it was like to be tortured with pleasure. He knew she was going slow on purpose. She was seeing how long he would be able to hold out until he dominated her just as his yokai always had.

"You want me to dominate you don't you?" Inuyasha asked roughly as he gripped her rear tight enough to cause pricks of blood to form.

"Oh God," Kagome gasped and a roguish smirk formed over his lips.

"Say you want me to dominate you and I will."

"Please," Kagome begged as she slowly slid up his length. "Please dominate me." Inuyasha's grip tightened before she suddenly felt him slam her down. "Ah!"

"God damn it," Inuyasha growled as he began the furious pace of slamming his mate up and down his length. Hearing Kagome's loud shouts of pleasure heightened his own arousal as he watched her beautiful breasts bounced with the harsh pace he kept. "You are so beautiful. Fuck!" Before Kagome knew what was happening Inuyasha moved her to where she was on fours and was pounding her from behind.

"Inuyasha," she moaned as she lowered herself to her elbows causing her back to arch even more.

"Shit you're so fucking tight," Inuyasha snarled as he pumped his mate. The new position created a delicious friction that made Kagome's inner muscles begin to tightened.

"Yes Inuyasha, don't stop!" Inuyasha bared his fangs as he tapped into his yokai powers to quicken and harden his pace. "Yes! Oh God yes!" Suddenly without warning Kagome's muscles clamped down and she was thrown head first into a sweet white oblivion. Her orgasm was so sudden and so intense that Inuyasha suddenly felt himself pulled along with her.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as he emptied himself deep inside her. In that moment all that went through his mind was that why he hadn't mated with Kagome sooner. He had never felt so amazing, so whole in his entire life. During the whole time they were mating Inuyasha never felt more like he was where he was suppose to be. He knew then that what Jaken had told him was true. Before they were mated and bonded Kagome was already an important person in his life, but now she was the most important person in his life.

While still being intimately connected Inuyasha lowered his head and wrapped his arms around Kagome as he began laying soft kisses and nips all over her back. Kagome hummed pleasantly as she rose to stand on her knees and turned slightly so that she was able to rub one of his ears. To allow his mate easier access Inuyasha continued his ministrations along her waist and hip. Kagome giggled at the tickling sensations he was giving her and turned to face him.

"Do you understand now?" A gentle growl, almost like a purr, began to radiate from Inuyasha as he nuzzled her chest. Kagome noticed that his demon eyes and markings were still present and knew that he must still want to mate more. With a pleasant sigh she lightly tweaked his ear. "You know that when your yokai blood took over you would mate with me multiple times before you were satisfied. If you are not satisfied sexually yet we can continue."

"What?" Shock was clear on his face. "You're not too sore to continue? If you're sore or tired we can stop. I'm grateful enough that I finally got to experience what it's like to mate with you." Kagome had to admit that it was a little strange to see Inuyasha in his yokai form yet still talking as if he wasn't. Though in the future she would someday admit to him that she found Inuyasha incredibly attractive in his yokai form. It was as if her arousal was triggered every time he turned into a full yokai.

"It's strange, but I don't think I could deny your advances even if I wanted to." Concern quickly filled Inuyasha's eyes. "Don't worry it's okay. I never had a desire to stop you whenever your yokai took over and I still have no desire to stop you. I don't know why, but I want you to take me as many times as you want." Suddenly Inuyasha could smell her arousal starting to climb and his body began to respond in kind. "For some reason my whole body heats up whenever your yokai shows."

"You really wouldn't mind if I wanted to mate again?" Inuyasha had to make sure he wasn't doing anything Kagome didn't want. For reasons he wasn't quite be sure of she was being very submissive to him. Almost as if she subconsciously understood what it meant to be mates better then himself. At the very least Kagome was much more accepting of her new place. He couldn't help but wonder as to why.

"I beg you to mate with me again," Kagome pleaded as she pressed her body against his. A pleasing moan escaped him as he felt his appendage slide between her thighs. "I need you to."

"You have no idea what your submissive pleas do to me," Inuyasha said as he gently lowered the two to the ground. An incredibly sexy giggle suddenly erupted from her. "Or maybe you do." In one swift motion Inuyasha thrust himself into her.

"Oh God," Kagome moaned as he began an intense pace.

"God won't be here to help you while you're being fucked by a demon," Inuyasha snarled against Kagome's neck as she moaned in response. For the rest of the night the forest was filled with their sounds of pleasure. It wasn't till dawn started to approach did the two finally head back to camp. When they returned everyone was still asleep except for Toga whom was in the process of making a rather large breakfast. Toga couldn't help but smile amusingly at the sight his future parents made. Both of their hair was a complete mess with leaves and swigs sticking out everywhere. Discretely he sniffed at the air to see that Kagome was officially no longer in heat. Hopefully with any luck his mother will be carrying his sisters soon.

"That smells amazing," Kagome complemented as they took a seat together.

"Yeah it does actually," Inuyasha agreed. "Why are you cooking so much though?" A smirk appeared on Toga's face.

"Well I figured you two needed a big breakfast with all the mating I'm sure you two did during the night." Both Inuyasha and Kagome instantly blanched as a bright blush covered their faces. Toga couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. "Oh don't be so embarrassed. You two are a newly mated pair and with Kagome in heat at the same time it's only natural that you two wouldn't be able to keep your hands off each other."

"Toga," Kagome shyly reprimanded as she hid her face in Inuyasha's unruly mane.

"Keh, of course I'm going to have my mate," Inuyasha boasted with false arrogance. "She's mine and it's my right to take her when I wish."

"Sit boy!" Once again Toga witnessed his dad eating dirt. "You know I am a person. I'm not some sex doll to do with as you please."

"But you said you couldn't deny me even if you wanted to," Inuyasha protested with a wine as he struggled against the subjugation spell.

"Well I did say that," Kagome admit bashfully.

"Wow Kagome," came Miroku's voice. The three turned to see that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were already up and apparently had been listening to their conversation. "Tell me Inuyasha, is she a little tiger in bed like I figured she would be?"

"Lech!" Sango shouted before hitting him in the head with Hiraikostu. "I apologize for the monk."

"I still can't believe Inuyasha was lucky enough to find his mate and to have her be Kagome on top of that," Shippo stated as he ate an apple. "It kind of begs the question to why it took him so long to claim her if they've been together since before any of us met them."

"Hey you're right," Sango acknowledged. "I thought demons recognize their mates nearly instantly."

"It's their scent," Toga informed. "A demon recognizes their mate from their scent."

"Then how did you not claim Kagome when you guys first met?" Sango asked innocently.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed as he folded his arms in annoyance, "that's none of your business."

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed as a thought suddenly struck her. "Is that why you didn't kill me when we first met?" Inuyasha just looked at her with wide eyes then quickly went into deep thought.

"Was that the reason I couldn't bring myself to even harm you when we first met? It would explain that even with my obvious demon abilities I wasn't able to catch you, let alone even harm you." A smile formed on Kagome as she thought that Inuyasha's yokai knew she was his mate back then.

"Your yokai must have recognized Kagome as it's mate back then," Miroku said with a knowing smile. "And that must have been how Kagome was able to break Kikyo's spell way back when she tried to take you to hell with her."

"She what?" Toga roared angrily. "She tried to kill him too!" Inuyasha's ears flattened into his hair. Kikiyo was still a sore subject for him. Especially now. He was no longer sure about Kikyo's place in his life anymore. He knew that Kagome was now first in his life and would be forever. His promise to go to hell with Kikiyo was also clearly no longer something he could keep. He was responsible for his mate now and whatever pups she gave him. He'd rather be damned then leave his mate and pups alone in the world without his protection.

"Calm down Toga," Kagome said as she rubbed his head. "Clearly it doesn't matter anymore." Toga felt his anger dissipate as she rubbed his head. Even in this time his mother's comforting touch was still the same and a low growl like purr began to emanate.

"You can stop petting him now," Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled Kagome back to sit on his lap. "That purr growl he's making is starting to sound like he's enjoying your touch a little too much."

"Jealous much?" Shippo shot with a smirk.

"Okay guys the breakfast is ready," Toga announced before Inuyasha got a chance to hit Shippo which would only end with his face in the ground again. Toga was really starting to take pity on how many times his mother use to sit his dad.

"This is so good Toga," Sango exclaimed as she ate her food.

"This food rivals Kagome's," Shippo added.

"I have to agree Toga," Kagome said as she ate. "This food is amazing."

"Thanks guys, but we all need to eat quickly so we all can get back on the road."

"Yeah we can't take too long," Miroku agreed. "It's going to take roughly three weeks to get to the Holy One's village."

"It's really that far away?" Shippo asked as he took another big bite of his food. "How do you know?"

"When I was younger I visited the village," Miroku informed. "There is a good chance that we might find some clues about Naraku. It makes sense that he would travel that far to get away from us and the village chief told me that just recently he heard the Only One's Village has been having some yokai trouble."

"Quite the coincidence," Toga said with a knowing smile.

"Exactly," Miroku agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks it took getting to the village started off well enough, but as time went by things began to become strange. It started when for some reason Shippo began becoming extremely clingy to Kagome. None of them could understand why. It was quite literally a change that happened over night. One night a little over a week into their travels Kagome awoke to find that Shippo had moved from his sleeping place next to Kilala back to sleeping against her chest.

Normally this wouldn't mean much except Kagome was now Inuyasha's mate. A known law with male demons is that when a female is mated it is inappropriate for any male except her mate or a male member of her family to sleep so intimately close to her. The same would also go for a mated male. Shippo was neither Kagome's mate nor her child even though Shippo viewed her as a mother figure. Not knowing this demon law Kagome didn't mind him being back in her bed, but it was clear Inuyasha was not pleased with the addition. It was now a common routine every morning for Inuyasha and Shippo to have a verbal altercation which always ended with Inuyasha hitting Shippo on the head and Kagome sitting Inuyasha for being so harsh.

Some time later Shippo then started becoming almost possessive of her. He was constantly telling Inuyasha to be careful when he was carrying Kagome on his back and making sure Kagome had enough to eat. Even going so far as offering his own food to her. If Toga didn't know better he would think that Shippo was competing with Inuyasha for Kagome, but he knew that was impossible. Toga figured that Shippo was just being overprotective of the woman he viewed as his mother. Yokai sons are often very possessive and protective of the females in their family and since Shippo considered Kagome to be his mother that would make Inuyasha the new male in the family. It made sense so Toga didn't think much of it.

Early one evening the group finally reached the outskirts of the village only to run into a group of people taking shelter in a cave. The surrounding area was covered in dead bird like creatures along with being drenched in the smell of blood and burned flesh. Apparently the Holy One had destroyed all the dead birds with just a single arrow. Toga couldn't help, but grow a little wary of this. Fear that the Holy One, Hijiri, could be Kikyo. Of course Kagome had to pose the possibility to Inuyasha. It sometimes annoyed Toga how kind his mother really was. He knew that even though she was Inuyasha's mate she was still insecure about how she ranked next to Kikio when it came to Inuyasha's heart.

The group decided to make camp and search for the Holy One in the morning. All night Inuyasha and Kagome sat by themselves near the edge of a cliff. Toga had no idea what they were talking about, but it was clear that Sango was just as pissed about the situation as he was.

"I can't believe Kagome spoke up about Kikiyo," Toga grumbled unhappily.

"You almost sound like Inuyasha," Miroku stated in a light hearted manner, trying to lighten the mood for them.

"I am nothing like that idiot," Toga shot back in indignation.

"She's so brave I'll give her that much," Sango said as she stared into the fire.

"If this Hijiri turns out to be Kikiyo then you know we'll cross paths," Miroku said in a matter of fact tone. "Our goals are the same."

"Yes, but that's not the problem," Sango interjected. "Inuyasha gets so indecisive around Kikiyo. Kagome has put up with it until now, but who knows how much longer that will last now that they are mates. If I were her I would push him over a cliff and make sure he never walks again."

"I wouldn't stop you," Toga mumbled gruffly. "It's a disgrace that he's even allowing himself to be flustered over another bitch besides his mate." 

Early the next morning the group was up searching for Saint Hijiri. As they searched they couldn't help but note the many flying yokai that worked for Naraku out apparently search for something, or someone. It became obvious the yokai were heading for the Forbidden Mountain near the village so they group decided to head the same way. As they approached the mountain a sacred arrow suddenly shot out from the mountain and wiped out many of Naraku's yokai. Natually this caused all the rest of them to attack everyone.

"Miroku, Sango, Toga, take care of Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered just before gently putting Kagome on Kilala's back. "Go on ahead!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Miroku inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha questioned back. "I'll join you as soon as I kill these damn vermin. You guys go and find that Hijiri person. Now get going!"

"I'm staying with you," Toga suddenly stated as he pulled Bakusaiga from it's sheath. For a moment Inuyasha allowed the shock to show on his face that Toga actually wanted to fight along side him for the first time. "It's about time I showed you my superior fighting skills."

"We'll see," Inuyasha said with a smirked as he unsheathed his Tessaiga. "Wind Scar!"

"Bakusaiga!" Inuyasha allowed himself to momentarily stare in awe at the power Toga's sword held. For just a moment Inuyasha's mind entertained the idea that Toga might actually be stronger then himself. "Inuyasha!" Toga suddenly shouted looking behind them. Inuyasha turned to see Hijiri sitting on a horse flanked by two small young girls.

"Show yourself! Let us see your face!" Hijiri only continued to stare at the two hanyous. "Answer me! Are you Kikiyo or not?"

"A negative aura has ravaged my master's flesh," one of the young girls spoke. "Her body can not restore itself."

"She has also lost her voice," the other added. "She fights using her spirit alone. However soon her strength will run out." Toga watched as Inuyasha just seem to stare at them. He could feel his yokai boiling at how his father was betraying his mother with his obsession over the miko bitch. Suddenly Inuyasha began running towards the saint crying out Kikiyo's name. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Toga. With a snarl he unleashed an attack ripping Hijiri to shreds, revealing the face of the one Toga hated so intensely. "You bastard!" For a moment Inuyasha lost his anger when he saw the state Toga was in. His eyes were now all red with blue slits, purple markings appeared on his cheeks along with having his fangs and claws elongated. For a moment Inuyasha couldn't believed this was what he looked like when his yokai blood would awaken.

"I'm the bastard?" Toga chuckled in a mocking tone as he sheathed Bakusaiga. "You're the one betraying his mate by chasing after a fucking dead bitch! If you had even taken a moment to pull your head out of your ass you would have known that wasn't Kikiyo! It was just her fucking shikigami!"

"You fucker!" Inuyasha cursed as he lunged at Toga. Toga predicted this and immediately countered his attack. "You know nothing about Kikiyo!"

"I happen to know everything!" The two continued to attack each other until Toga was finally able to momentary pin Inuyasha to the ground. "I know that she betrayed you believing so easily that you would betray her for the jewel! Also even though she found out that you never betrayed her she still demanded that you die and go to hell with her! If that's love then I rather be alone the rest of my life! Do you honestly think Kagome is even capable of doing even one of the many horrible things Kikiyo has done?"

"How the fuck do you know what happened between me and Kikiyo?" Toga smirked as he slowly eased himself off his father, his yokai blood cooling down.

"Did you even stop to think that if Kikiyo loved you then why did she believe you betrayed her so easily?" Inuyasha looked away from Toga's gaze as his words sunk in. "You also turned on her pretty quickly as well. Face it Inuyasha you both were just a means to an end for each other. The difference between you two were that you were honest in your feelings with Kikiyo since you didn't know that yokai had destined mates. Being a miko Kikiyo knew though." Inuyasha's eyes suddenly went wide with realization. "She knew you had a fated mate waiting for you yet she still allowed a romantic relationship to form between you two. She even went as far as convincing you to want to turn human and abandon your mate. To leave your mate to walk the rest of her life alone." All the anger was officially out of Inuyasha's sails as he slowly got to his feet.

"I never thought of it that way." Toga could see the hurt in his eyes as he processed everything. "I can't believe I've behaved so stupidly towards Kagome. She's my mate and I'm off chasing a former love who clearly didn't truly love me."

"Finally you see the truth," Toga sighed dramatically just as a thought struck Inuyasha.

"You never said how you know all this though." With another dramatic sigh Toga decided he might as well tell Inuyasha the truth.

"Think about it Inuyasha. I have a demon father and a human mother. I have the same brown hair and brown eyes as someone in our little group." Toga paused and began to glow a holy blue light. "I also have a special power that I inherited from my miko mother."

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as it suddenly dawn on him. "You can't be mine!"

"Yup," Toga confirmed with a smile that Inuyasha realized resembled his almost perfectly. "You and Kagome are my mom and dad." Inuyasha's legs suddenly gave out from under him. "I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry dad for keeping this from you and mom."

"Dad," Inuyasha repeated as he stared off into space. "So I really do become a father. Kagome and I really do create a family together and we even survive together to her original time." Inuyasha paused to look at Toga. To really look at him. He finally saw what should have been obvious. Toga was pretty much a male version of Kagome and Inuyasha realized that there was even an underlining scent to Toga that was the combination of his and Kagome's scent. Proof that he was a child of theirs. "Damn, I've been such an oblivious idiot. If I had just taken a moment to assess you properly I would have realized who and what you were a long time ago."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much. As long as you're good to mom that's all I care about."

"Speaking of which, we should go catch up with the others. I have some things I need to say to your mother." With a relieved smile on his face the two made their way back to the group. Things weren't going so well for Kagome though. She had wandered from the group and found Kikiyo in a large pond slowly fading back to the underworld. Of course Kagome being Kagome she couldn't help but save the other miko knowing Inuyasha was looking for her. Kagome poured her essence into the older miko and after securing that Kikiyo would survive, she passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't till that evening she awoke to find herself lying on the banks of the pond soaking wet.

"Kikiyo," Kagome called out to the miko. Kikiyo looked over her shoulder to stare coldly at her.

"Why did you save me?"

"Did you not call me here?" Kagome asked casually as she stood up.

"You had a choice whether or not to save me."

"It hardly boils down to a matter of choice. If there is a person I can save and I'm told that she can only be saved by me then of course I'm going to save her." Kikiyo continued to stare at her with the same cold eyes.

"Then I won't thank you." Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes, but suddenly refocused on Kikiyo as the miko began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going to?"

"Inuyasha will be here soon," Kikiyo stated as she continued walking away.

"Aren't you even going to see Inuyasha?" Kikiyo stopped and turned to fully face her reincarnation.

"You are his mate are you not?" Kagome froze at the harshness in her voice. "You are a human and a miko no less yet you allowed yourself to be sullied by a demon, a hanyou, and even allowed yourself to carry his offspring."

"What?" Kagome gasped as her hand went to cover her stomach. Her shock was only brief though when the rest of what Kikiyo said sunk in. "How can you be so cold towards him! Inuyasha has done nothing but care for you and all you can do in talk down about him!" Kikiyo only stared at her for a moment before turning to continue walking away. Once Kikiyo was out of sight Kagome sat herself on a rock near the pond and began to brood about what Kikiyo had said. It really bothered her that Kikiyo could say such things about someone she supposedly loved.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he came running up to her. He couldn't help but feel relieved that she was safe and all right.

"Kagome!" came Shippo's voice as he ran up from behind Inuyasha along with Sango, Toga, and Miroku. Inuyasha paused to sniff the air around them, checking to see if anyone was in the area.

"What are you sniffing around for?" Kagome asked with an attitude that caught Inuyasha by surprise. "If you're looking for Kikiyo she's already gone. Why don't you go after her?"

"Kikiyo was actually here?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask. 

"Yes, but she left a while ago," Kagome answered as tears began to form in her eyes. "I told her to stay and see you."

"Kagome what happened between you and Kikiyo?" Inuyasha questioned as he positioned himself in front of her.

"Does it matter?" Kagome shot back angrily. "Why aren't you going after her?"

"Why would I go after a wench who is not my mate?" Kagome gasped as her eyes suddenly widen in shock. "Kagome you're my mate. No other wench is more important to me then you."

"But don't you love Kikiyo?" Inuyasha gave her a hard stare.

"I might have loved her once but that was a long time ago. Truth is I've been slowly falling in love with you since the first day we met." He paused to take in the surprise look on Kagome's face. He knew he had to come clean and be honest with her. It was the least Kagome deserved. "Kagome, the real reason why I didn't catch you when we first met is because I was afraid what I would do if I did. While I was chasing you my yokai blood kept sending me images. Images of you and me in intimate positions. I knew that if I had indeed caught you then I would have taken you for my own."

"I see." Suddenly Kagome saw him collapsed to the ground and prostrate himself before her.

"I have come to realize that my behavior ever since I made you my mate has been disgraceful. Since the beginning Kagome you have been by my side. You are always there to support me in any way you can. Even when I have tried to push you away you never once betrayed me or left my side. Also when my yokai forced you to become my mate you accepted it and even cared for me as a loving mate would. You are my honored mate Kagome and I," Inuyasha paused to steel himself, "I love you."

"You love me?" Kagome asked as tears began to once again form in her eyes. Upon smelling her tears Inuyasha rose to look her in the eye.

"I love you Kagome and I couldn't be happier to have you as my mate." Kagome instantly launched herself into his arms, crying into his shoulder. "Kagome?"

"I love you too Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she tightly gripped his haori. Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while before she gently pulled herself away just enough to look him in the eye. "Also there is something else."

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome paused to take a deep breath, "I think I might be pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha just stared at her. Literally that's all he did. He was staring for so long it was starting to make Kagome feel uncomfortable. She was trying to allow what she said to sink in, but now she was starting to worry that maybe telling Inuyasha was the wrong idea. They had only been mates for a month and already they might be bringing a child into the world. Kagome mentally berated herself for being so foolish in thinking Inuyasha might be happy.

"Say it again," Inuyasha suddenly demanded sternly in a low voice as he continued to stare at her.

"Huh?" Kagome responded with confusion clearly written on her face.

"I said, say it again, please."

"I think I might be pregnant." All of a sudden Inuyasha lunged, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his face into her abdomen. Kagome just stared down at him as he breathed in deeply through his nose. After a few sniffs Inuyasha's arms gripped her waist tighter as she suddenly felt him start to shake. After a moment realization suddenly dawn on her. "Are you crying?"

"No," Inuyasha snapped in defiance as he kept his face in her abdomen.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cooed as she ran her hands through his mane.

"I can smell it," Inuyasha said as he rubbed his face into her. "I can smell our pup. I'm going to be a father."

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to be a father yet."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped as he quickly shot up to look her in the eye, unshed tears clearly shining in his amber eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I was going to have a mate, let alone a family! Kagome you have given me something I thought I would never have!" Happy tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes.

"So you're happy that I'm pregnant?"

"Of course dummy!" Inuyasha shouted as he scooped Kagome up and began to spin them around. "Hey guys I pupped Kagome!"

"What?" Sango gasped as the group rushed over to the couple.

"Serious?" Shippo asked in astonishment.

"That's right," Inuyasha confirmed proudly as he gently put his mate back down. Toga walked over to them with eyes wide as he stared at Kagome's stomach. Inuyasha noticed Toga walking over to them and turned Kagome to face her unknown son. As soon as he was right in front of her Toga suddenly dropped to his knees and pressed his ear to her stomach. After a few moments Toga suddenly squeezed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist.

"I did it!" Toga suddenly sobbed. "They're there! I saved my sisters! I can hear all three of their heart beats! Thank you God!"

"What?" Kagome gasped as she stared down at him in shock. "What are you saying?"

"Toga is one of our children," Inuyasha informed.

"What?" Kagome gasped again as she stared down at Toga in disbelief. "You're actually my son?"

"Yeah," Toga admitted with a smile as he separated himself from his mother to look up at her. "Sorry I kept it from you."

"So what you needed to correct in this time was...?" Kagome questioned as she tried to figure everything out.

"My mission was to make sure you and dad become a mated pair and him to pup you during the next time you went into heat to try and get my sisters back," Toga explained as he rose to his feet. "You'll be giving birth to triplets, all three girls."

"Triplets!" everyone shouted in amazement. With a tentative hand Kagome began stroking her stomach.

"I'm carry triplets."

"Three pups!" Inuyasha shouted excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and twirled her around. "We're going to have three beautiful pups!"

"Hold on Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in a hurry. "I'm starting to get sick!"

"Let her down Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted he tried to pull Kagome away. "We don't need her getting more sick then she's already going to be."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha conceded as he set Kagome down again.

"I must say Inuyasha you're taking the news of having three girls rather well," Miroku said in amazement "That's a lot for your first time having children."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned. "More pups mean a stronger pack."

"As dog demons we value big families," Toga explained. "The bigger the family the stronger the pack. Even when the pups find thier mates and start thier own separate family the pack continues to strengthen through its extended families. Though it will be a while Uncle Sesshomaru and dad will eventually join their two families together to form a super pack."

"It's nice to know that the two brothers will someday get along. Until then we need to start heading back to Kaede's village now though," Kagome suddenly informed. "I need to let my family know what is going on and I'm sure Toga wants to go home as well. Plus I need to start taking vitamins to help the babies grow."

"I'll go with you to see your family," Inuyasha stated with conviction.

"Wow look at Inuyasha acting like an adult all of a sudden," Shippo teased.

"Shut your damn mouth," Inuyasha scolded as he bonked Shippo on the head. "Of course I'll do whatever it takes to ensure the wellbeing of my mate and pups."

"Lets get going back to Kaede's village then," Sango said as Kilala transformed into her larger form. The group quickly set off back to the village. Though it took them a few weeks to get back everyone couldn't have been in better moods. Inuyasha and Toga's relationship had changed pretty much over night since Inuyasha found out that Toga was his own son. Their relationship had gone from being rivals to a good father and son relationship.

As the weeks past Inuyasha had to admit to himself that Toga was the kind of son any father would be proud of. Also surprisingly he learned that even though Toga looked just like Kagome Toga was all him inside. Toga's temper was almost as bad as his, he was confident like him, and he was protective of the ones he cared about. Plus Toga seemed to have Inuyasha's mouth whenever Kagome wasn't around.

During their travel back to the village Kagome had officially began having morning sickness. Everyone knew this was bound to happen, but no one anticipated Shippo becoming even more possessive of Kagome. Even going as far as running head first into battle whenever they came across an aggressive yokai. Naturally everyone made sure Shippo was never hurt too badly, but no one seemed to be able to talk sense into the little kitsune. Naturally it was a great relief when they finally realized they had entered Inuyasha'a forest thus were close to the village.

"We're here," Miruko said as everyone approached a knoll that over looked the village. "You want to head to the well first before going into the village?"

"I would like to get back to my family," Toga said in a rather forlorn tone.

"All right lets get you home then," Inuyasha said before they all started to make their way to the bone eater well. When they got into sight of the well everyone noticed three figures standing around it. "Who are they?"

"Huh?" Toga said before sniffing the air. "Izayoi, Minako and Emako!" Toga shouted as he took off running towards the new figures.

"Little brother!" the three women shouted together as they ran towards Toga, immediately circling around him in a group hug.

"Inuyasha those are your and Kagome's daughters," Sango gasped as they got closer.

"They all look just like Kagome," Miroku stated in slight shock.

"Wow," Inuyasha breathed as he took in the sight of his three grown daughters. They were all just as beautiful as their mother.

"You saved us little brother," the triplet with the longer hair gushed.

"Of course Izayoi," Toga responded happily.

"Oh," the triplet with her hair up in a high ponytail gasped, "mama and daddy are with you."

"Yes Emako and don't worry they already know I'm their son," Toga informed. "I'm pretty sure they've figured you three out since you all look just like mom."

"Oh my," Minako suddenly gasped as the rest of the group got closer. Toga and his two sisters turned to see Shippo and Minako staring at each other. The stand off lasted for a few moments before Shippo suddenly launched himself at her.

"Mine!" Shippo shouted as he threw himself into Minako's chest. "You are mine!" Everyone stared at him in shock as he began to scent mark her. His ministrations were halted though when he took noticed of the mate mark on her shoulder. "How dare you!"

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded.

"Don't worry mom it's fine," Minako assured before she began nuzzling Shippo. "No my love take notice to whom gave me that mark." Placated for a moment Shippo began to sniff her mark before his eyes widen in wonder.

"That's my scent," Shippo stated in astonishment.

"Yes my mate," Minako cooed happily. "Soon I'll be born into this world and you will have me."

"What!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted in indignation. "The runt is a mate to one of my daughters!"

"Wow daddy I almost forgot you use to look like this back in the feudal era," Izayoi said as she took in both her mother and father.

"Wait until he finds out who Izayoi's mate is," Emako said as she lightly giggled to herself.

"Who's her mate?" Shippo questioned Minako innocently.

"Don't worry about it," Minako answered sweetly as she rubbed one of his ears.

"So how is mom back in the present?" Toga asked curiously.

"Oh you don't know!" Emako shouted happily. "Yuki was born!"

"What?" Toga exclaimed happily. "I officially have a little brother?"

"He looks just like daddy," Izayoi informed with a smile. "White hair and gold eyes."

"So it takes thirteen pups before I finally get one that looks like me," Inuyasha said with a smile before looking at Kagome. "Well I know I'll love all the trying we'll do."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as a fierce blush overtook her cheeks. "Si," Kagome began but suddenly felt a clawed hand cover her mouth.

"Don't say it!" Inuyasha exclaimed in a panic. "I'm not wrong though." Kagome's eyes went wide as Inuyasha's cheeks turned red. "Mating with you is pure heaven."

"Okay daddy you can get with mating with mom all you want later," Minako said as she put down Shippo. "We need to address the elephant in the room." Inuyasha gave his daughter a confused look. "Is anyone going to say something about how much Toga's mate looks like Auntie Sango?"

"Oh my goodness I forgot what Auntie Sango looked like," Izayoi stated as she looked over Sango.

"Change Sango's eyes to grey and lighten her hair and she'll look just like Faithlynn," Emako added.

"What are you all talking about?" Sango questioned politely.

"Toga didn't tell you guys?" Emako questioned back. "Toga's mate is your and uncle Miroku's descendant."

"Emako!" Toga exclaimed sternly. "I didn't tell them who Sango marries!"

"Oh whatever," Emako brushed her baby brother off in a manner that instantly reminded Inuyasha of Kagome. "It's not like around this time Uncle Miroku isn't already madly in love with auntie Sango."

"What?" Songa gasped before looking at Miroku to see him just as shocked as her.

"Oh he hasn't told her yet," Izayoi said in slight shock.

"Is she correct?" Sango asked Miroku as she shyly looked at the ground. With a contented sigh Miroku moved to stand in front of her. "Miroku?"

"She is absolutely correct." Sango gasped at his confession. "I'm in love with you Sango and I had planned after we defeated Naraku to confess to you and hopefully convince you to become my wife and bare my children." Sango was only able to stare at him in shock, She never thought Miroku shared the same feeling for her as she did for him.

"Good job Emako," Toga growled. "Now Auntie Sango is in shock."

"We all know how those two end up so does it really matter?" Emako shot back. "Beside we need to get back."

"She's right," Izayoi agreed. "We need to get back before we do any real damage."

"My mate" Shippo wined as he gripped Minako's shirt tighter. Minako nuzzled his head.

"Don't worry Shippo," Minako reassured. "You'll be seeing me soon." She kissed Shippo on his head before setting him down. Shippo smiled back with a blush before leaving to stand next to Kagome.

"So you're all going to leave now?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"It's best we leave," Toga confirmed. "Don't worry though. You'll be seeing all of us in the future."

"Take care of yourselves," Inuyasha said with a smile. "I'm going to look forward to when you're born, Toga."

"Just a heads up dad," Emako stated as the siblings approached the well, "Toga will be quite a handful for you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Inuyasha responded proudly.

"Take good care of mom," Toga said before him and his three sisters jumped into the well.

"So mine and Sango's bloodline survive to Kagome's time," Miroku stated in slightly awe.

"So are you and Sango going to get married after we defeat Naraku?" Kagome inquired.

"If Sango will have me," Miroku answered before turning to Sango with love in his eyes. A deep blush ran across Sango's cheeks as she nodded her head confirmation.

"Well lets go see Kaede now and inform her of everything," Kagome instructed as she and Inuyasha began to walking to the village.

"Didn't you want to go home first?" Shippo questioned.

"We'll go see my family tomorrow," Kagome answered. "I have a feeling it would be in my best interest if I let future me talk to mom first. Something tells me that I was on my way to see mom when my triplets disappeared."

Kagome was absolutely right. At that moment Toga was receiving probably the biggest hug he had ever gotten in his life. Wrapped around his neck were the arms of his grandmother, crying from how happy she was knowing of what had happened with her daughter and to see what becomes of her five hundred years later.


End file.
